Just Trying To Live
by miceaholic
Summary: Takes place between old and new series. The war with the Plutarkians is finally coming to an end. They thought she had died years ago, now shes back and shes not alone. But who's side are they on? hope stories better than sumary please comment good or bad. I do not own Biker Mice.
1. Ch1 introductions

"Captain we're intercepting a communication from the planet." The young man turned his head to look at the petite woman in the captain's chair.

"Good work Trek anything of interest."

"It's definitely the Martians, and they're under attack, I'm patching through to the speakers, you gotta hear this." The slender fox humanoid removed the earphone from his triangular red ear and hit a button on the keyboard causing the five others on the deck to freeze as the speakers crackled to life.

* * *

><p>An angry female voice was heard, ["<em>Those blasted fish blew out the rock bridge, it will take us an hour to reroute to your coordinates. How long can your team last?<em>"]

An eerily calm male voice replied, [ "_With us pinned down like this, twenty minutes_." ] The husky voice sighed, ["_It was a good plan Carbine, we just never expected the Plutarkians to look behind them for traps. Whoever is in charge of the Mars attack is smarter than the usual cheese breath."]_

* * *

><p>A wicked grin crossed the captains face as she stood up and held down several buttons on the keyboard allowing the rest of the ship to hear her transmission. " Attention mice, this is Captain Aurora Bloodstone, we are carrying a ship filled with martian P.O.W.'s, we are coming in fast and hot! Prepare for one hell of a landing!" She released the buttons.<p>

"Do you have a plan or are we just crashing the party?" Asked the gravelly voice of a 6ft 5in jet black rat dressed in black jeans and leather jacket with shades, twin pistols strapped one to either leg.

"Good choice of words, Slate. Gus is going to fly low near the battlefield so first team can jump out, and then wedge the ship into the crater _without_ it falling in, so it can be used as a pretty new bridge."

"I AM!?" The tall (7ft) purple woman's three golden eyes wide with shock all but screamed, her four arms limp at her sides.

Aurora kept talking like she didn't hear anything, excitement in her voice, " Prime, you and Trek take care of the wounded and explain to this Carbine chick that we're friends. Any of the healthy mice left on ship can join her forces. Any questions?"

Prime, a light tan mouse with shoulder length, straightened blond hair, raised her hand, "Yeah ummm, who's, like, going to be on first team."

"50 of the strongest Pow's will be riding those bikes we managed to salvage, their not martian built but they should be able to handle the jump. Then of course myself, Slate, and Clawdius." She said the last with a wave to a well-built 6ft 3" Catatonian lazing in her chair.

He was milk chocolate-brown, with glistening black hair that came to the bottom of his shoulder blades, a white streaked braid on either sides. A dark grey sleeveless shirt, showing his strong arms, and leather pants tucked into racing boots. His smooth tail curled around the butt of the flame thrower he was holding. His deep voice purred, "Sounds like my kind of party, princess."

"Then let's do this people." Aurora turned towards the door pulling on a leather jacket over her white midriff tank and black crochet halter. "I'm getting bored."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the large ship swept over a sand ridge behind the Plutarkian forces. 52 motorcycles wasted no time in joining the fight, surprising the reeking ranks of fish. 10 minutes after that, Carbine's troops arrived.<p>

"AAAOOOWW! I love the smell of laser blasts in the morning." A white furred blur cheered as he flipped his bike over an enemy jeep dropping grenades.

"Well Vinnie's enjoyin' himself," Modo laughed.

"We can't let him hog all the fun, can we bro?" Throttle chuckled. "So Let's Rock, and Ride!"

As the battle went on the bros kept catching sight of three warriors all in black with helmets. The two on motorcycles were never far from the small one on foot that used a long pale blue tail with a tuft of darker fur on the end like a whip, while in their hands was held what looked like police baton's with blades attached. The way the person moved reminded them of an earth ninja movie, the entire body like a weapon as they ran, flipped, jumped, leaving their enemies broken behind them.

When the last of the Plutarkians had run off, the allies all met back at the ships landing/crash site rejoicing in the reunion of lost friends and family.

As Throttle and the bros approached the makeshift medical room setup in a cave, General Carbine was standing with Rimfire and a very tall full-figured woman with four arms, he couldn't help but think, "(_She looks more dressed for a fancy dinner party than war_, _what kind of captain would dress like that. Not that I'm complaining.)"_ Her green mini halter dress that matched her headwrap showed just how full-figured she was, while the gold sandles with straps up to the knees of her brown tights, and gold armbands showed she was no cheap date. The womans round face was creased with worry as she focused her three eyes at Carbine.

"Are you sure your people can get that ship back to your base, I mean that thing was a hunk of junk before I wrecked it?"

"Don't worry about that, our people are very resourceful. Especially with the added incentive of the much-needed supplies, you've promised are on board for us." She smiled as she turned to the guys, "Boys, I'd like you to meet the ships pilot Gussandria, ma'am this is commander Throttle and his team Vincent and Modo."

"Please call me Gus," she said taking Throttle's hand and pulling him close. With a predatory grin she said, "My, my, the gods were having a very good day when they made you weren't they." Vincent and Modo were turning red trying not to laugh at the embarrassed look on Throttle's face or the angry one on Carbine's.

"Gus, let him go and behave yourself," at the sound of the voice the group spun towards the opening of the cave to see a short woman holding a helmet in one fingerless gloved hand and a jacket in the other, with a smirk on her face showing one long canine. "Please ignore Gus, she's just a slut. I'm Aurora, come on in and meet my people."

Modo couldn't help but take a good look at her, she must have been a few inches shorter than Charlie, three piercings in each pointed fairy-like ear, her smooth skin was light blue, "(_Her eyes look like blue opals)"._ Her bright darker blue hair was pulled high into a long braid that when she turned to enter the cave, he could see brushed across her firm butt as her hips swayed. And then he finally noticed her tail, _"(__She's__ the guy doing the ninja stunts on the battlefield, how did i mistake that butt for a bro")._

Modo's good mood vanished as he saw, standing in the room, a black rat around Throttle's height but with a thinner build, he growled, "What the heck are _you_ doing here!"

Aurora stepped between them, "I believe Slate, my second in command was getting shot for your Martian cause," the woman who only came to Modo's chest calmly said gesturing to Slate's bandaged arm.

"It's okay Aura, I was expecting that kind of reception from the locals and completely understand, after all my kind screwed them over six ways to sunday," he said with a nod to the mice.

Throttle put his hand on Modo's shoulder and whispered so that only he and Vinnie could hear, "Calm down bro, Carbine will have their whole team under guard while they're with us, so for _now_ we play nice".

Vinnie felt the need to add, "I thought rats only came in shades of brown and gray."

"If your done with your meeting," Aura said rolling her eyes, "The Catatonian is Clawdius," She pointed at the man straddling a chair, cleaning his sharp claws with a knife, and completely ignoring them. "The Kaynin is Trek," The Martians looked at the boy across the room, he was skinny and scruffy, wearing a white wife beater, torn jeans, dirty black hightops, and a gold medallion. They couldn't help but think he looked like a total slacker. But what really got their attention was the medic who's butt he was staring at. She was Vinnie's height, (tall for a female Mouse), with light tan fur, shoulder length straight blond hair, four gold earrings in each ear, a hot pink tube top, daisy dukes, with a grey hoodie tied around her waist, and brown military boots. "And this is our medical genius, Prime".

The girl was facing a soldier who needed stitches in his leg, with a needle in her hand, talking a mile a minute, "okaythiswillhurtalittle,kindalikeabugsting,butdon tworryI'mtotallyawesomewiththread,anditwontevenlea veascar." The man was so busy trying to figure out what she was saying and staring down her shirt he didn't even notice she was almost done with his leg. "Omgtherewasoncethisguythatha dhisarmhalfremoved,itwastotallyugh,andifixedhim, done". She smiled shooeing the amazed man off the table, he had never felt a thing, and then turned to face the group. The second they saw her blue/grey eyes Modo and Rimfire both yelled

"_PRIMER_!"


	2. Ch2 flashbacks

**disclaimer: I don't own the cute fuzzy's. If you want to see pics of my Oc's they're on DEVIANTART under miceaholic. And I'm changing the rating to m just to be safe cuz I feel the need to kill people MWUAH HAHA, and I don't know where I'm going with this teehee.**

* * *

><p>In a small hidden town:<p>

Modo looked at the young white furred female. Her white hair cut to her shoulders, a rust colored shin length dress with an apron, and bulging stomach. "Have I ever said how much I love you Solar." A smile curling his lips.

She looked up from the pot she was stirring, "Every five minutes since we found out I'm pregnant and you married me". She said with humor in her voice as she tried to keep a straight face, and failing as her husband wrapped his large arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

"To bad it was in that order." Smirked the grey-furred blond woman sitting at the table, her hair pulled into a bun like their mothers, brushing her ten-year old daughters hair.

Modo gave her a dirty look as she killed the moment, "Very funny sis, love you too." He suddenly broke into a smile as he had to let go of his wife to catch the striped ball of fur that flew at him before the small boys head made contact with something very painful, (the bad part of being so tall around small energetic children). "Slow down Rimfire before ya hurt yourself." Then he whispered to himself "Or me." To Rimfire he said, "Ya ready to go, the sun will be up before long?"

"Yeah, let's go I'm gonna get the biggest fish ever!" Rimfire's grin went from ear to ear making everyone laugh.

His mom, looking at Modo with worry in her eyes asked, "Are you sure this is safe baby brother? If anything happened to you two kids I'd..." She broke off as Modo crushed her in a bear hug making her giggle, "I can't breathe, you big goof."

"This could very well be the last fishin' hole on Mars I wanna take him to see it before those stink fish find it. And I got no plans to get caught in the open." He looked around the room, "Hey where's mama?"

"Oops, almost forgot to tell ya she went to play midwife for one of the families hidden on the other side of the cliff. She said if you boys ain't back by tomorrow night she's sending a search party."

Rolling his pink eyes and groaning as only teenagers can do, " We'll be careful, I promise." Looking over to the tiny girl sitting in the floor indian style he stooped down to put his finger under her chin and pretended to pout, "Are ya sure ya don't wanna go sweety? It'll be fun sittin' in the old boat enjoyin' the sun, talkin' about bikes, guttin' and cleanin' our catch..."

Primer's eyes grew wide with horror as she jumped up screaming, "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! Boys are soooo gross." Suddenly looking sad, she batted her long lashes, grabbing her twins hand with one of hers she threw her free arm around the large grey mouse in torn military fatigues neck, "But hurry back okay, cuz I miss you guys already."

Modo felt Solar's hand on his back as she whispered in his ear, " I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

><p>Modo blinked his eye snapping himself out of the flashback. They were back at the main base, Aurora had gone to Carbine's office for what would probably be a long conversation, the rest of them where hanging around the very large mess hall, Clawdius was flirting with a few nurses and apparently having good luck. Throttle was at a table with a drowsy Vinnie watching him to make sure he didn't have any bad reaction to the allergy shot Primer had given him that she swore would keep him from sneezing around cats for a month but make him very sleepy the first 10 hours, and keeping an eye on their new guests. Slate was sitting at a corner table quietly eating and watching throttle watch him, while across from him sat Trek typing away at a small laptop, loudly cursing to himself. The tall woman, Gus, was sitting at the officers table inflating the ego of some minor captain that looked like he was from a rich family.<p>

In the two weeks they had been back from Earth, Modo had barely had a chance to see his family, now he sat at a table out of earshot of the others, next to him was Rimfire and across from them was Mama talking about unimportant things to Primer like the nursery and orphan ward that Mama was in charge of, or the fact Rimfire was to busy rising in the Freedom Fighter ranks to give her great grand babies. They were all avoiding the question they wanted to ask and feared the most. But he couldn't take it anymore, years of pain were resurfacing in him, he had to know. With a shaking voice he interrupted the conversation while staring at the metal table.

"When we got back the next night, the town was nothin but ash. Stoker said several hidden towns had been wiped out with no survivors, few of the bodies could be identified, no one knew how the Plutarkians had found us. We were supposed to be safe in the cave's." Looking up into Primer's eyes with tears in his, and his hands clenched together he asked, "What happened?"

Primer for the first time since she got to Mars had a serious look on her face as she took a deep breath and never looking away from his face began, "It wasn't the fish... I'm sure you know that our so-called allies the Rats were traitors, they walked right in, we never knew we were in trouble till it was too late. Mommy was, she, she fought bravely, but in the end we never stood a chance. Aunt Solar and I were taken with the other captives thru a transporter to a dirty, stinking ship that took us to Plutarkian space, we were to be sold in a slave auction. I remember being so tired and hungry, and my fur felt sticky, and most of us had had our buck teeth removed. There were only fifteen of us left, mostly young and women. We were in a small cage in a dark room guarded by one perverted Rat that paid too much attention to the little girls. It was night when a girl in pigtails walked in, the guard put down his gun, probably planning something sick." Primer for a second looked like she was debating how much to tell, she sighed and held out her hands, "If your willing, take my hands and I'll show you some of what happened." The small family joined hands and tilted their heads towards each other, as their antennae began to glow they saw a vision of a battlefield, of the twins mother laying in a puddle of blood with a grey rat standing over her, a group of mice being led at gun point through a transporter, other cages of tortured mice, and then the memories finally slowed to show fifteen grungy, scared mice staring out of bars at an ugly, scarred rat with jagged teeth who was leering at a petite pale blue girl who looked around Primers age holding a teddy bear.

With a slurred voice, "Well hello there cutie what are you doing in here all by your sweet little self? Did you come to play a game with me?" He licked his lips as he walked up to her his bent tail twitching.

The girl looked up at the much larger male and smiled sweetly as she hugged the bear to her chest, "I'm here because your boss refused to pay Big Daddy for a job he did so I'm delivering a message, and while I'm here I thought I'd show my personal feelings about slavery." One small hand pulled a mean looking gun out of the teddy bear before the other dropped the toy and grabbed the rats balls, twisting, she smiled at him as he silently gasped, "You like torturing kids huh, slime ball? Well I'm not as young as I look, and I like to play rough." She let go of him and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. After wiping the blood from her hand and taking the keys from the sicko's belt she ran to the cage and opened the door, "Can all of you run?"

"Where to?" Asked an older male, one of the four in the group, before freezing at something behind the girl, that Primer couldn't see from where she was sitting with Solar in the back of the cage, then the rest of the group started backing up giving her a good view of the large solid black rat in sunglasses standing at the door. The girl looked over her shoulder at him then back at the Martians, "Don't worry about Slate, he's just our ride."

Slate walked through the group of mice and knelt in front of Primer and Solar. After tweaking Primer's nose he asked Solar, "You seem the worst injured, can you move? We have to sneak through about a mile of corridors and we're on a time limit." Primer looked at her aunt noticing how tired she looked, the bruises showing through her fur, her arms wrapped around her stomach. The girl walked up next to Primer putting her hand on her shoulder, the small mouse couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around the other girls waist for comfort, she knew the young womans answer even before she said it.

Solar's weak voice rasped out, "I have internal injuries, i can feel I've already lost my baby, I'm so tired." Slate looked at the blue girl, "I can carry her but it will slow us down."

"I wont leave anyone to die in this hell hole, pick her up. You bring up the rear," She said tossing a gun to the male that spoke earlier, and grabbing Primer's hand she led them out the door.

The memory's started to fast forward again showing their ship leaving the docking bay of a large space station just before several ships blew up, then they were landing in a hidden cliff side landing strip that led inside a mountain of a small moon, a man who looked like a praying mantis in a white lab coat pulling the blanket over Solar's face as the girl rocked a crying Primer back and forth, and the whirl of memory's slowed again outside an office with a loud barking voice "**What the f&^& am I supposed to do with those rodents, we're on the edge of Plutarkian space taking them home would be suicide, not to mention bad business, what were you little s#&s thinking."**

**"**We're sorry Big Daddy but we couldn't just leave them there, what those stink fish are doing is wrong." Came the voice of the girl who had to be Aurora. "Besides it won't interfere with your illegal businesses or your legal ones, your brilliant mind was crafty enough to hide your own personal city with plenty of room for a few harmless mice inside a useless dead moon no one looks twice at. So how could anyone ever trace my actions back to you. And it's just till I can find away to get them back to Mars."

The much quieter voice of Big Daddy replied with amusement, "Don't be a suck up. There are hundreds of caves outside of my city, you can keep your pets there, but don't make a habit of this, your mother was overly caring as well, hopefully you will outgrow that. And have doc fix their teeth, it's disturbing to see them like that."

Aurora and Slate practically ran from the office stopping just before they ran over Primer who looked at them and asked with hopeful eyes, "Are you really going to get us home?"

The pair looked at each other before Aurora looked back at the blond and shrugged, "Only time will tell, but anything is possible."

Primer broke the connection with her family and they were all panting from the strain of the memory share, the pain showed on their faces from what they had seen. She took a much-needed breath and spoke while they were still stunned, "Aura never did outgrow it and over the years our team grew and we managed to rescue and finally bring back two thousand P.O.W.'s", (there had been two more large freighter ships hovering in space during the battle, when they had landed they had almost disintegrated from how junky they were and the mice weren't in much better shape). "Doc taught me everything he could beat into my thick skull, he was like a medical genius or something, although his giant turnip-shaped bughead was kinda creepy."

Rimfire wiping tears from his face asked, "How did they get three freighters thru all that space without the Plutarkians stopping you?"

With a giggle she answered, "We don't know. About three weeks ago they just started freaking and recalling all their people and saying earth wasn't worth the money loss or something, and cursing the Martians. In fact their leader dude said to get mars finished with and totally bail. So we took the opportunity to sneak right thru, although we still had a few close calls and shoot outs." She gave a questioning look to her uncle and asked, "What got the fishes all riled up, and calling our solar system a lost cause?"

Modo looked at her bemused face amazed at how fast she had recovered from her memory's when seeing his wife die a slow death had almost killed him. But Knowing for all these years she had been dead and that Primers friends hadn't left her alone in a prison to die helped, he couldn't help but think, "(She's hidin' things from us, not that I can blame her, we all have story's we keep ta ourselves, but I can't help wonderin' if her friends can be trusted. Oh wait, what did she just ask me, why they started pullin' back?)" Modo started rubbing the back of his neck nervously looking over at Throttle before he decided, "Sorry but that's still a classified battle, mostly because it was a bunch of accidents that resulted in pure dumb luck." He was about to try to make a joke when Primer suddenly stood up looking towards the door, so did the rest of her team, Clawdius who had had a nurse sitting in his lap dumped her onto the floor without a second thought. Which made everyone in the room go quiet waiting to see what was going on. Standing in the doorway was Carbine and Aurora. Both groups walked up to the two women.

Aura stepped into the room and addressed her people with a clear voice, "The kind General has agreed to allow us to help where we can until our ship is fixed and we can leave, we will also be able to stay in the living quarters of the ship as long as we agree to let them monitor all transmissions and lock down our weapons systems. Also because they have had such bad luck with non Martians some of their people are a bit nervous around aliens so for their protection and ours, we will have guards following us around." Looking at her crew to judge their reaction she thought they were taking it well so far, now to tell them the part they really wouldn't like so she said it fast. "And I've agreed to a curfew for us."

Gus looked horrified as she gasped and held a hand to her large bust, "But a girl has the most fun after dark!"

Claw sneered, "You've got to be f&%$ing me."

Slate shrugged, "I was expecting worse with me being a rat."

Trek simply replied, "So when is lockdown boss lady?"

"Ten minutes ago, so come on kids it's past our bedtime." Aura turned to Primer, "The choice is yours, you won't be held to the curfew but your room is always there if you want it." Her voice showed no emotion, but her fang chewing on her bottom lip gave away her tension.

"Well, duh, I'm sleeping in the ship, that's where all my shoes are." She got a huge smile before spinning around to her family. "If you guys need me, my room is the one with the huge pink heart on the door, you can't miss it." She looked nervously towards her grandmother, "If you don't mind that is."

The small, kind faced, grey furred woman with her hair in a bun gave her an understanding smile. "Of course we don't mind, that is your home. If you need us, I only live a couple miles away and your brother usually stays here at the base, and I believe the good General Carbine has arranged for my baby boy and his friends to have rooms here as well."

Throttle and the half asleep Vinnie chuckled at their bro being called a baby, as he hugged his niece goodnight. As the group and their guards left, he had to hold back a growl when the fowl mouthed red-head threw his arm around Primers shoulder shooting a half grin to the bikers that reminded them a little to much of a used car salesman.

* * *

><p>When it was just the mice, Vinnie leaned his head on Throttle's shoulder and looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and asked, "Can it be our bedtime now too?"<p>

Throttle, pushing the albino off of him, laughed, "I'm going to pretend that didn't sound incredibly gay, but yeah we can hit the sack now." He turned towards Carbine who couldn't seem to meet his gaze. "Uhm I guess i really shouldn't leave him alone right now, you don't mind if we talk later or something right?"

"No, no, that's fine I mean we're all tired and I have a lot of work to do and the beginnings of a killer headache. Besides we hardly talked for the four years you were stuck on Earth, I doubt one night will kill us." She locked eyes with him through his shades and with a smirk said, "But tomorrow your all mine, commander." Throttles ears perked up until she said, "We have a lot of planning and reports to go over."

The tan leader's shoulders slumped as he mumbled under his breath as he helped Vin stumble to their shared quarters, "Crap, now I feel a headache coming on. Home sweet home. (_We have to talk eventually babe, I just hope one of us knows what to say._)"

* * *

><p>On the ship the six aliens stood in the hall outside their rooms Aurora looked at Primer, "How much did you tell them?"<p>

Leaning against the fox she answered, "Only what they needed to know."

"Me too," She rubbed her temples as Slate wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a hug.

Resting his chin on her head he said, "It will probably take around a year to fix this stupid ship so everyone watch yourselves, we don't want to make anymore enemies."

They all turned to their rooms to get some much-needed rest, Before Aura could walk into hers Clawdius blocked her way with his arm, putting his mouth close to her ear he purred, "I know who I want to watch."

With a look that said mess with me and I'll remove body parts she calmly said, "Go to bed Claw I'm not in the mood to play right now." He pulled back his arm and watched the door slide shut. as he walked past a smirking Slate to get to his quarters he angrily said.

"What are you smiling about? Your sleeping alone tonight same as me." The rat shrugged his shoulders still smirking and watched the chocolate furred Catatonian storm by.


	3. Ch3 busy morning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the biker mice if I did I'd totally share with you guys, but not with the ones that like to torture them. you big bullies know who you are. And my three readers will be happy to know I've gotten someone to proofread my story for me. and the paragraphs have some time overlap, I hope it doesnt make things confusing.**

* * *

><p>Several days later in Carbine's quarters the dark furred general was standing in front of a mirror trying on a long-sleeved orange shirt over a tank top, while Throttle was stretched out on her bed using his vest to try and suffocate himself. "Killing yourself won't get you out of this meeting, Throttle. I will drag your corpse into that room with me." She smiled as he sighed tossing the leather onto the floor.<p>

"You are a very mean woman." He turned his head to look at her, getting a great view of her rear before she turned to face him.

With a raised eyebrow she smirked, "And just what are you looking at Commander? Because if you really think you're getting anything, you are so wrong. It's gonna take a lot longer than a couple of days to get to that point." She sat on the edge of the bed with a worried expression as he sat up next to her, "This is going to work isn't it, starting all over to save our relationship? I don't even remember how to be a girlfriend anymore, just a General barking orders."

He put his arms around her, "That's why we're restarting our relationship because it's been years and we've both changed, so were going to learn about each other all over again just like when we first met, and I'm sure we'll fall in love all over." She smiled up at him as he said, "Of course I wish I had realized when I came up with this idea it would mean no sex." With an evil smile she hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Ha ha butthead, your soooo funny." Before she could hit him again her comm unit went off, "Urg, now what?" She slapped the receiver, but before she was able to ask who was bugging her she heard Rimfire's panicked voice.

"[General I need you to get to the visitors ship asap, we may have a problem here!]"

* * *

><p>At the same time Throttle was attempting suicide, Rimfire was following Trek into Primer's room and looked at the cute rainbow poster's and calendar of girls in bikinis, the bed was pink with hearts, but the corner of the room with a desk looked like a computer store threw up, "Interesting decorating scheme. Maybe next time you should hire a professional."<p>

The redhead laughed as he started digging through a desk drawer, "You think it's bad now, you should have seen it when your sister had frou frou poofy pillows everywhere and i was trying to find places to put my comics. You couldn't even see our floor. Found it!" Trek held up a computer disk waving it over his head.

"Found what?" Asked Aura who was standing in the open doorway with Slate.

"We got stuck with the fun job of listening for planetary transmissions in a small boring room filled with annoying beeping, I'd like to thank you for volunteering me for computer work by the way. Anyway we got to talking and we're both big into all this techno stuff, so I told him I have maybe the best computer game ever."

Rimfire who had been sniffing the air asked, "What is that rancid smell?" The boys both looked towards the Rat that they now noticed was covered in a green red slime.

Slate huffing replied, "Yeah, it's me. We we're helping track down Sabersquid, although I still refuse to believe those ugly f&^$'s are edible. It would have been nice if someone had told me if you cut off their heads this vile sludge explodes every f%#$ing where." He pinched the bridge of his nose before saying to no-one in particular, "I'm taking a shower."

Aura smiled watching him walk away, "Aww poor baby." Turning to the Fox she said tiredly, "Before I forget, one of the guards told me, after we all left this morning there was some kind of power surge detected on the ship. So you might want to check the computer systems and make sure we didn't lose anything important, I'd hate for any of your equipment to have been fried." Turning to leave she slapped the control panel on the wall to slide the door shut.

Rimfire watched the door get stuck halfway as their leader disappeared, he turned around to see a very panicked Trek. "Are you ok man, you look like you're gonna puke?" The only answer he got was Trek diving into the closet and pulling out an odd-shaped metal box with cords leading to a plugin in the wall, and the lid open, as Rimfire moved closer, he could see broken egg shells inside.

"**S&%$T, NONONO, this can't be happening**!" Trek started to hyperventalate.

Rimfire carefully put his hand on Trek's shoulder, "Calm down and breathe slowly." He looked at the box, "That's some kind of incubator right, so what was in it?" He kept his voice soothing, but was starting to wonder what could be so bad about a broken egg.

He started searching the room, throwing things everywhere. "It not an incubator it's a stasis box to prevent that thing from hatching. In that egg was one of my planets natural predators, a Chibuan. They're small but they live to eat, the only other creature I can think of like them is an Earth fish called a Piranha." Taking a slow breath he looked the striped boy in the eye, "Those monsters are the reason I don't have a tail, they stripped the flesh in seconds. To make things worse they hatch fully mature, are amazing at hiding and the golds are A-Sexual and lay twenty eggs at a time, and one of those things has now hatched and is running loose on base!"

Rimfire had visibly paled under his fur, as he got on his knees to dig under the bed hoping the monster was still on the ship. Both young men began throwing things everywhere in a panic. "(_Crud, I have to call this in to Carbine!)_" He pulled out his communicator and dialed her room extension, the second he heard a click on the other end he yelled, "General I need you to get to the visitors ship asap, we may have a problem here!"

* * *

><p>Within half an hour the four were standing in the hall. Carbine rubbing her temples, growled at Trek, "How are they born full-grown, and why was there one in your closet?"<p>

Taking a deep breath, "Well they start out as these jelly balls and then harden as they grow, and then they just hatch as adults, kind of like on an Earth alien movie." He gave a weak smile, that was met with glares from the two older Mice. "As for why I had it, well, uhm, you see, I,I,I..."

"The dumb a$$ was trying to get rich quick." They all looked to where Slate was leaning against his door frame, across the hall, in nothing but a pair of low-rise jeans and his shades, the fur on his toned body shining from a slight dampness from his shower. "My guess is he was planning to sell it to some creep he didn't like that wouldn't know it wasn't just some illegal exotic pet, for a huge payoff, in the hopes when the guy goes to hold his new pet it would rip his throat out." He walked up to the red-head getting nose to nose with him with an evil grin, "Does Prime know you were keeping that thing in her closet? And how long do you think it will be before you get laid again when she finds out you just released a dangerous foreign animal into the unstable ecosystem of her home planet?"

At the comical look of horror on Trek's face Throttle let out a bark of laughter, "Oh man it sucks to be you right now." Slate leaned towards Throttle and laughing said, "Wouldn't you love to be in the room when he has to tell her?" Both men were laughing until they caught the death glare Carbine was shooting at them, causing them to start coughing and say in unison, "Sorry." Before the General could skin anyone, Rimfire got their attention, "Uuhm guys." He pointed over Trek's shoulder with a confused look on his face causing the boy to turn around.

* * *

><p>In Carbine's office the chocolate furred Catatonian tapped furiously at her computer, "(<em>It has to be here ...Bingo...I'll just copy this for some light reading later<em>)." Glancing at his watch he quickly copied the files onto a flash drive before sneaking back to the Medical Sector and flopping on an unoccupied bed seconds before Primer walked in.

"You Know I think when you were assigned to help in the Infirmary the nurses thought you might actually help, not take a nap." All she got was a grunt in reply and a wink. "What did you do with your guard I haven't seen him in awhile?"

"I didn't do anything, Gus talked him and her guard into a little walk. They figured I'd be safe here with all these doc's to watch me." The two smirked at each other.

"They don't know you very well do they? Hey when you say walk do you mean..."

"Yup. A threesome. So you ready to get your guard and go to lunch." Wiping the disgusted look off her face She smiled and nodded. As they walked out of the room He put his arm around her shoulder and with a deep purring voice whispered in her ear, "Speaking of threesomes..."

* * *

><p>Modo walked thru the halls of the visitors ship, he looked into the room with a heart on the half-open sliding door and watched Trek and Rimfire tearing the room apart looking for something before shaking his head at their odd behavior, and walking two rooms down he took a deep breath before knocking. After a moment the door slid open. Aura whose black clothes had red dust on them, looked around before saying, "If you're looking for your niece she's still doing her round in the infirmary."<p>

Rubbing the back of his head and looking nervous he answered, "Actually I was hopin' to talk with you Miss Aurora Ma'am...If your not busy."

"Okay, come in and talk." As he walked in he realized he hadn't known what to expect from a blood thirsty mercenary's room, (although Vinnie's talk about S&M brothels had given him a scary image), but this wasn't it. The bedspread had some kind of flowers on it, and there were a few stuffed animals, one wall had white-painted dressers along it, and the thick carpet was a pale green. "Okay, well I was kinda in the middle of jumping in the shower, so I hope you don't mind doing you're talking while I clean this dirt off." Her voice shocked him out of his survey of the room, and then he realized the quiet sound he was hearing in the background sounded like falling water.

"A REAL SHOWER?"

"Yeah, don't spread it around, I have an Agua shower. I know ships are supposed to have sonic stalls but those things make my skin itch." [ Agua is a fake undrinkable water Martians used to use for showers, pools, ect. untill the war when they could no longer get the chemicals to make the liquid and were forced to rely on sonic stalls which are sonic light and sound waves that disintegrate dirt and stuff from their bodies.] The girl walked through a small door, the wall just barely hiding her from view. Modo sat on the bed feeling odd about the situation he was in, but he took a deep breath and began.

"Well, Aurora Ma'am, Primer has been talkin' a lot with Mama while they work in the medical wing, so we know that she's practically married to that foul-mouthed kid, and the way she talks about you, you're really important to her, and you've done so much for our people, that me and Mama thought we should get to know you better, uum invite you to dinner or something, (_I really wish that when Mama had sent me she had told me what to say, I feel like an idiot and... Oh mama, is that lace panties on top of the dresser?)_" The large male shook his head to clear it.

Aura, putting a handful of shampoo in her hair, giggled to herself, "(_How cute, he's so nervous he's rambling_. _The poor guy must not talk to a lot of women.)_" As she rinsed her hair she noticed an odd sound between a baby's gurgle and a bird song, looking down between her feet she saw something that was not normal. She slowly turned the Agua off and reached for an oversized shirt hanging on the wall as she carefully stepped out of the shower, she slipped the shirt that came to mid-thigh on and knelt down for a closer look, speaking softly she called, "Hey, Big boy, come in here, I've got something you have to see."

Modo's eye almost popped out of his head, "What?"

"Hurry, this is to wierd, and grab a couple ration bars off my dresser."

His curiosity at her urgent voice and strange request overpowered his embarrassment, so spotting the bars he grabbed them and slowly peeked around the door to see the petite woman staring at the shower floor. When he stood beside her his jaw dropped at what he saw, a four-inch tall green lizard standing on short legs with blue feathers on its long thin arms, two-inch tail and, in what looked like a mohawk on the top of its head. It's head was large for its height and filled with sharp teeth. It's blue eyes took up a third of its face and had crescent moon shaped pupils. With eyes open wide in shock he blurted out, "It's a baby dinosaur!"

"A what?" Aura looked at him confused, then shook her head as she grabbed a bar from his hand and held it out for the small creature that was happily splashing in the liquid, being careful of her fingers. The large mouth practically inhaled the food then looked up at them making a cooing sound. It ate the second much slower, playing with it as it nibbled the edges. Aurora slowly reached her hands out to it palms up.

"Be careful that thing looks dangerous." Modo whispered.

"Don't worry cutie, I know what I'm doing... I think." As she held her hands still the lizard sniffed them and then climbed into her hands curling into a ball and making more baby/bird sounds. The girl held it to her chest and smiled at Modo who had began to pet it between the eyes with one metal finger. "I've seen these things before, although I don't know what it's doing on Mars, there called Chibuan. They can be very dangerous, I think the golds are the ones that are A-sexual, the red and blues breed normal, but I can't remember which is male and which is female, but the poor green's aren't anything,"

Pulling his eyeridges together in confusion he looked at the girl, "How can it be nothin'?"

Looking back at him she gave a sad smile this time, "I mean it's not a boy or girl, the greens are a deformation, the little guy's are born unable to reproduce and mentally slower than the rest, they usually end up eaten by their siblings. That's why he didn't bite me, he doesn't realize we could be dangerous."

"That's so sad," The soft-hearted giant couldn't help but feel bad for the ugly little thing, but then his mind drifted to different thoughts as he finally noticed how much of the young womans legs he could see in that position and wondered if she was wearing underwear, and then realised how close his hand was to her breast. Turning a bright red under his fur he quickly pulled away. Unfortunately he startled the baby causing it to bite down on his mechanical finger, its teeth firmly latching on. Modo held his hand in front of his face with the lizard dangling and making an odd growling noise.

Aura laughed at him trying to shake it off without hurting the thing, "Even the green's are mean when scared. Just be glad that wasn't your other hand." She held its small body with one hand and tapped its nose with the other, firmly saying, "No, don't bite. Bad baby." The baby, seeming to sense her displeasure, let go of Modo with a gurgle, and started nuzzling her knuckles.

Looking at the scene before him he forgot his earlier embarrassment and smiled at the two, "I guess slow doesn't mean dumb. He seems to think your his Mama." The two started laughing till they heard shouting in the hall, "What on Mars is that?"

Holding the baby to her chest again she walked out the door with Modo at her heels. They caught the end of the conversation where Slate was in Trek's face. Aura snuck up behind Trek holding the baby at eye level, Rimfire seeing her, pointed over Trek's shoulder and said, "Uuhm guys." Causing the boy to turn around and come face to face with the Chibaun. As he screamed like a girl he jumped up into Carbine's arms. She rolled her eyes and dropped the thin young man onto the ground. Rimfire with a hand pushing his bangs back and looking a bit tired asked, "Please tell me that tiny little thing isn't the big scary monster." But his friend wasn't listening.

Trek bellowed as he was getting up. "A green! Those stupid things are completely useless! We may as well throw the thing into a recycler!"

Aura who had suddenly stopped laughing, lifted her lip in a snarl showing her sharp canines, "You should count yourself lucky baby wasn't a gold, and as payment for allowing you to live after risking getting the entire crew arrested at the least, you'll be giving it to me as a gift." As quickly as she got mad, she was happy again, "And I'm going to name it Baby Chi."

Slate, who had been staring at Modo, snorted. "That's original."

Carbine, who was relieved to find out her base wasn't in trouble, said, " I think it's a cute name, now if you'll excuse us we have an important meeting to prepare for. Come on Throttle, we should have time to grab a quick snack."

Everyone started walking away, the mice towards the exit and the visitors towards their rooms to get dressed for lunch. Before Throttle could ask Modo what he had been doing, the mice heard Slate ask the question to his captain, "So little one, what was the walking tank doing in your room?"

"I think he invited me to a family dinner. Primer probably talked them into it, you know how she's always talking about how great family's are."

"Hnh'." he grunted. "Second question, where are your pants?"

You Could almost hear the blush in her voice, "Bite me. Ow! I wasn't talking to you Baby."

Throttle with an awnry look on his face, whispered to Modo so low no one else could hear, "Was she wearing underwear?"


	4. ch4 Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING :P**

sorry it took so long to update but I've been having a pretty lousy time lately: my computer got a virus and lost the last chapter, my dog passed away, we had inventory at work, and my mother in law got sick. All in all it was enough to depress me into a writer's block

* * *

><p>Carbine sat in the crowded conference room listening to the martian leaders debate their situation. A Dark brown short furred male in his mid-fifties stood at the large table, "All right, we all agree that whether Stoker abandoned his home planet or not, he did leave us with a half-finished Regenerator, that our scientist's assure me they will be able to complete as soon as they can decipher Stoker's horrible notes and scribbles he called designs. Now unfortunately because of the damage to our planet, to use the machine for a quick fix could possibly permanently destroy our ecosystem, so like it or not we will have to take this slow and rebuild the hard way." He gave a mischievous smirk, "With a little help from the regenerator of course, making it so we will see a healed Mars in our lifetimes. Now if the good General Carbine would care to take over." The large man gave her a friendly smile before taking his seat.<p>

Carbine stood up and looked around the table at her peers and superiors, and taking a deep breath she began, "Thank you commandant Blade, as I'm sure you are all aware we managed to save many types of plant life in the form of seeds and saplings kept in underground storage. Unfortunately it's not enough to make a strong start, and without that the Regenerator will have nothing to work with. After all the machine is created to speed the recovery of our planet and you can't turn a rock into a pontu (Martian potato). The animal life isn't any better." Keeping her face carefully emotionless she looked around to make sure they understood that things were not good. "What I am suggesting is that we offer the Visitors a job, they help us by finding and supplying us with what we need, and we grant them Martian citizenship, a section of land, and future compensation for their efforts."

A Mouse with pale beige fur, and dusty blonde short cut hair, wearing a uniform much like Carbine's only with a short jacket and a badge marking him as a therapist, leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his fingers pressed together in front of him. His eyes never leaving the General's, he asked, "What makes you think a group of blood thirsty Mercenary's will take a sad offer like that? I mean don't people like that usually prefer business deal's with bigger payoffs? I have had the pleasure of talking with many of the P.O.W.'s and they all say that those people are extremely dangerous and capable of anything, why would they want such a tame job?"

"I have talked with those same Mice, and yes, Dr., the Visitors are dangerous, but Captain Aurora has proved herself to be trust worthy, honest, and for some reason enjoys pissing off the Plutarkians. And I'm sure seeing us return to our former strength would be a huge slap in Camembert's face." She slapped both hands on the table and let her gaze sweep over everyone at the table, "We don't have a lot of options here, we have to trust someone and my vote is on the people who risked their lives and worked their tails to the bone to save our people."

After a few minutes of bickering around the room it was agreed, Carbine would offer the Visitors the job. As the room emptied she stood collecting her notes and paperwork from the table, receiving a pat on the back from Blade as he passed her. Just as she looked up, she found herself alone and nose to nose with the Dr.., "Can I help you with something Dr. Shield?" She all but growled out at him.

Standing straight he gave her the kind of smile that would melt weaker women, " Can't old friends spend some quiet time together and just talk, maybe over dinner?"

This time she did growl as she slapped away the hand that reached out to play with a strand of her hair, " Listen Shield, since the day Throttle's team left on that doomed mission you've been trying to get into my pants. I didn't give you the time of day when we thought they were all dead, what makes you think you stand a chance now that he's back?"

His smile changed to a sad one and he tilted his head to the side as if he were pitying her, "I'm sorry. You spend everyday with the world's well-being on your shoulders, you deserve to be happy and if he does that, then I'm happy for you." She was surprised when he suddenly stood up straight, with a finger tapping his chin as a thoughtful/happy look crossed his face, " Actually I would love to talk with him sometime, maybe write a paper."

Carbine raised an eyeridge, and crossing her arms over her chest asked, " A paper on what? I trust you wouldn't try to further your career by publishing classified battle information. Right?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I was just thinking that it could be helpful to others to hear how someone who has been through so much, torture, imprisonment, years of separation from his own kind, could be so happy and forgiving. Especially since when he was finally able to return home long enough to let the woman he loves know he is still alive she locks him up as a traitor, and tries to throw him into a pit."

Carbine's fur bristled at his words, she threw her arms to the side, fists clenched, "I had no choice, the video's were too much evidence against him, there was too much pressure from the leaders not to take a risk on his team, I had an entire planet's well-being on my shoulders, I _had_ to put Mars before my own feelings." She could feel her chest tightening at the memory of that horrible day, she had been so confused, wanting to believe his plea of innocence but being so scared of the risks. She told herself again as she had so many times since that day, she _had_ to put her responsibilities first, the needs of the many had to come before the hearts of the two.

Shield waved his hands in front of him to calm her, "Of course. I wasn't questioning you, just stating how amazing it is that he could understand that, and be able to move on without having any pent-up resentments, no little dark seed of anger buried deep inside his soul. And to stay loyal to you this entire time when most men would have jumped at the first thing to spread her legs after something like that, I am impressed." Turning to walk out the door he started talking out loud to himself, "I have to start writing notes for this. Getting into his head could truly be interesting."

Carbine sat heavily in the nearest chair, her body going limp as she stared at the empty space in front of her, "(Seed of anger? Throttle said he understood, he wouldn't have said that if he were mad...would he? He would never cheat on me. Of course we weren't _actually_ together at the time it wouldn't _technically_ be cheating would it?), Oh Goddess! I need a drink." She let her head fall against the table and sat there with her miserable thoughts.

The blonde male walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, "(Oh, but it is much more interesting to get in _your_ mind and plant the seeds of doubt, my dear, and let your over-thinking female mind do the rest.)"

* * *

><p>Later, at a popular bar on base:<p>

Aurora sat at a booth nursing a virgin mudslide, while watching Gus sit at the bar playing some complicated card game with the owner. The tall woman had become fast friends with the older male whose fur would have been black if not for the peppering of grey throughout it, his hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was a muscular man a few inches taller than modo wearing baggy army pants, dirty boots, and an old t-shirt that read 'Size _**Does**_ Matter'. She had been spending a lot of time at the bar drinking and trading dirty jokes. Aura couldn't help but think the large couple looked mismatched, the woman looking ready to hit the clubs and the man looking ready for a monster truck rally. She turned to the Mouse across the table who was working on her fourth beer while rambling about some cute skirt she saw, "I don't get it Prime, that guy isn't her usual type, he doesn't have money or power and she seems to be enjoying just hanging out."

Primer smiled giddily, "Opposites attract. It's soooo cuuute!" She squealed, making the shorter woman shake her head before propping her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. And will you slow down your drinking, I don't want to have to drag your big drunk butt back to the ship." She scooted over in the booth making room for the exhausted looking General she spotted coming in the door, and waved her over. Using her tail to place one of Primer's three unopened beer's in front of the grey female as she crashed into her seat dropping her coat on the floor next to her, Aura raised a brow, "Bad day at work?"

Carbine easily popped the top and downed a third of the bottle before answering, "I have a headache, and a job offer." She handed a folder to the shorter woman, patiently waiting while Aura read through it twice, unable to read her facial features. "(She's like a pale blue version of throttle, I'd love to see those two play poker.)"

"O.k. so let me get this straight, we'd get paid someday, who knows how far down the road, a piece of dry dirt, and what exactly does citizenship entail?"

"You would still need a guard in the main base, but besides that you could come and go as you like on the planet, without a babysitter. And your people would no longer need to volunteer on missions, like the one your second and the Catatonion are on now with Throttle's team, to stay out past curfew. Your team could take that piece of dry dirt and build a home on it, which people like yourselves might be able to use as an, I don't know, maybe a place to lay low after one of your paying jobs." Carbine hid her smile behind her beer as Aura choked on her drink at the last comment.

Aura gave the woman next to her a playful dirty look before replying, "Oh hun, you had me at no more babysitter. My crew will have to make their own decisions though, I don't force them into any jobs they don't want to do." With a glance towards the table she and Gus's guards were sitting at, she asked, with venom in her voice, "How soon can I get rid of the guards?"

The General was shocked at her tone and look of disgust as she looked at the two male Mice. With concern she asked, "Are you having some kind of problem with them?"

"Well, a couple of the ones that have been sent to escort me have seemed a bit, for lack of a better word, horny."

**flashback**

Aura was walking down the hall towards the infirmary with a reddish colored male in his late teens next to her. She raised a brow and tried to resist the urge to remove his hand from his arm when she felt him put it on the arch of her back, he then leaned in close to her ear and whispered huskily, "In case you were wondering, I'm as _big_ as I am tall." He then walked ahead of her to open a door like it had never happened, leaving her to wonder, "(What the heck was that, wait, was he talking about his...ew!"

**flashback 2**

While sitting at a table in the mess hall across from Slate, the White furred male in his forties that had escorted, and sat rather close next to her, suddenly put his hand on her thigh, with his mouth almost touching her ear says, "Mice have amazing stamina." He then got up and went to throw out his trash while Aura and Slate stared slack-jawed at each other.

**end flashback**

Carbine bit her lip trying not to laugh at the story's the other woman had just told her, after clearing her throat she managed to say without giggling, "A few of the men did seem a bit eager to volunteer as guards, I guess now I know why." She barely got the words out before bursting into laughter.

Aurora glared at her until she stopped laughing, then with a slight blush said, "It's not _that_ funny." While watching the unconscious Prime drool on the table, she thought to herself, "(Why do I get the feeling the good General doesn't laugh much, to bad, she's pretty when she smiles.)" Suddenly it hit her, "You don't have a lot of girlfriends do you? I didn't either, until I met Prime. Responsibility can be lonely."

Finishing her drink Carbine sighed, "Yes, it can be very lonely, but I've never really fit in with the normal girls, I like to play a little to rough for them." She got a distant look in her eyes as she continued, "I did make a very good friend this last year when we managed to get a decent communication system to our team on earth, and I started talking to their human ally on a regular basis." She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face, "It started with us just complaining to each other about pig-headed men that never listen, and having to work twice as hard to get half the respect, and ended with us talking once a week about everything, from our pasts, to embarrassing story's about Throttle, or how to build a decent bomb, even how much we'd kill for a decent shopping spree. Someday's she'd just read out loud a book or magazine she bought, I really liked 'Cozmo'. "

"Sounds like my kinda woman, I'd love to meet her sometime."

Her smile disappearing, she wished the blonde hadn't finished the beer's. "I wish you could, but sadly not long after the boy's return to Mars, one of Earth's governments put a new satellite into space that blocks our transmissions. We will probably have to wait until Mars is ready to make contact with Earth, and hopefully a friendly alliance, before we can see her again, and that will be many years."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I'm patient, I've spent most of my life waiting on people, and I didn't take the news half as bad as the boys."

**flashback**

In Carbine's office Modo slumped to the floor against the closed-door as Throttle shattered a chair into the wall, growling, "I don't believe this _cheese_! After everything we've been through, _now_ the universe has decided to _completely_ cut us off from one of our own teammates. As if it wasn't bad enough she was injured in the battle!" Carbine, who was sitting safely behind her desk until he finished blowing off his anger, understood it was the injury that bothered him the most. She had spent days trying to convince him it wasn't his fault, there was no way anyone could have predicted the villain Limburger had hired would manage to ricochet Throttle's laser shot. And reminded him countless times that their friend Jack had come back from the hospital with the news that the injury was nowhere near as bad as it had looked, she would be fine but had to stay for a while to recover.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye." Vincent whom had been unusually silent since she had given them the news spoke, almost seeming in a daze, "She worries over everything, if she doesn't hear from us she'll think something happened." Hearing the distress in their younger bro's voice Throttle and Modo snapped out of their own funk's to stand by him for comfort.

Carbine stood up forcing her voice to sound calm and sure, "Come on, you three know her better than that. One, she wouldn't want you blaming yourselves over uncontrollable circumstances. Two, she is a smart woman, and she knows that you boneheads are survivors. And three, Charlene is the biggest optimist I've ever met, I bet anything, she knows you'll all see each other again."

"Yeah, but I _hate_ waiting, and who knows how much sleep she'll lose missing seeing this studly bod." Vincent, back to his loud mouth self, blurted out.

Throttle, looking at him, asked, " Your mother dropped you on your head as a baby, didn't she?"

"How did you Know?" Everyone in the room stared at him with open mouths. "What?"

**end flashback**

Aura wasn't sure what to say so she just said the first thing to come to mind, "Well until you can go with your friend I'd be glad to go into the town outside the base walls for a shopping spree with you." Both women looked to the sudden sound of Primer snorting as she woke up.

"Did someone say shopping?" Carbine started to laugh at the girl till they both noticed the horrified look on Aurora's face, and following her gaze they saw the older couple leaning over opposite sides of the bar in what looked to be the start of a heated makeout session, as they kissed deeply and publicly began to paw each other. "Uhm, so who's up for hitting the market, like right now?!" The other two women in unison, as they all bolted for the door, "Me!"

Note to the readers: Hi I was Planning to write about the guys mission, but I wanted to get this updated already since it's been so long, so next chapter will be about the guys, there will hopefully be funny stories, and some fight scenes.

Please review even if it is just an emoticon so I know people are reading and I'm not losing sleep to write this story for nothing lol :)


	5. Ch5 bad moods

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

The word Taiji i got from the Inuyasha fanfictions I think it actually is supposed to mean demon slayer but in my story it means... well read and find out :P reviews are very very appreciated cuz I'm not sure if i should keep going with this so let me know how im doin, pleeeaaase. lol :)...

* * *

><p>The town the team was camped outside of had sent word to the base that they were being tormented by a desert gang, possibly sand raiders. Carbine had sent them to take care of the problem. (With the Plutarkians not being heard of since the big battle it was common belief that they were finally gone, but that didn't mean Mars was trouble-free.) The Bros had found a small place on one of the cliffs surrounding the town to set up their guard where they would be hidden by the jagged rocks but could easily watch for the enemy.<p>

Throttle crouched behind a rock, watching the desert trail for movement in the distance, Slate sat next to him his back against the rock, his arms hugging his knees to his chest as he propped his forehead on them, the twitch of his tail the only sign he was still awake. They had been there since noon and the sun was starting to set. Throttle looked over to where his bros sat playing cards, the campsite slightly downhill from where he sat, he knew they would be getting fidgety soon, Vincent especially was not patient. Clawdius was stretched out a few feet from them, sleeping on his stomach, his long hair hiding his face. The tan Mouse sensing Vinnie was about to start throwing cards, asked loud enough for the others to hear him, "So Slate, do you have any family on Mars?"

The Rat raised his head to answer, knowing the others were listening, "I wouldn't know, the woman who gave birth to me sold me when I was pretty young, five or six I think." The Mice all stared at him with looks of horror.

"Whoa, that's harsh bro." Vincent blurted. "Why would a mom do something like that?"

"That's easy pal, she wasn't a _real_ mom." Slate stretched his legs out with a thoughtful look on his face, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little story time to pass the time. You see Aurora's people are called the Velcan and about a hundred generations ago a plague hit and many of the children were born sick and weak. The leaders blamed the way their people slept around and said 'The Great Creator' was punishing them. So they started a law about no pre-marital sex, which back then the punishment for was becoming a eunuch, and in an attempt to save the species they began breeding for things like strength, intelligence, and sometimes even color by arranged marriages. These traditions are still used today, especially in powerful family's to become more powerful, and if it's found out that a guy or chick of the Velcan has been around the block they can forget any kind of good arrangement. And _that_ would be where my dad comes in, you see he had worked hard at building a strong semi-legal empire but had made the mistake of sleeping with a gold digging Rat. Years after they broke up she heard of his arrangement to a young woman from a wealthy family and saw her chance to cash in, she contacted dad and told him for a huge chunk of change she would give him the only evidence of his loose past to _dispose_ of." Slate dragged his finger across his throat. "If he didn't, she'd go public with his bastard son and he could kiss his new family's money goodbye, and probably never be able to show his face back home again. I remember sitting in a backroom of some dirty bar rolling a ball on the floor while the Rat woman told me what she would do once my dad showed up to take away her unwanted baggage."

**flashback**

A tiny version of Slate sat in a corner rolling a red ball between his small hands wearing clothes two sizes too small and no shoes while a brown furred female Rat with long curlie darker brown hair wearing a revealing red dress sat at the only table in the musty room sipping wine and talking happily. "Once your daddy gets here I'll be set for life, of course you'll disappear but that will just be a bonus. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to get a guy to spend money on me when your always hanging around with those freaky eyes." She smiled smugly down at the boy, "But I knew keeping you around would pay off, not for you of course, you'll probably never be seen again. Hmm I wonder if _daddy_ will want a roll around for old-time sake." Suddenly the door opened but to the Rat's surprise it was a young Velcan girl about five feet in height, her pink hair was tied in a bun and her pale pink skin could be mistaken for white, she wore a violet pant suit and with her were two bodyguards all in black. The Rat growled, "Who the hell are you!"

The girl walked to the table, looked directly into the older womans face and said, "Your money train has just been derailed."

"Excus...", Her angry words were cut off when one of the well armed guards put his hands on her shoulders from behind, to push her back into the seat she had been rising from, and stayed standing there holding her down.

"My name is Lady Pearl, and my many sources have brought your unsavory deal to my attention." With her hands held loosely clasped in front of her she began a slow walk around the room towards the boy. "And I can't say that I was happy to hear about one of my own people being involved in this sordid affair, so I have decided to interfere." Pearl knelt down in front of the small scared boy, with a gentle smile she softly spoke, "Well, what is your name cutie?"

The boy looked at her and all the pretty colors that seemed to dance in her sea green eyes, "Are you a rainbow?" Pearl burst out laughing.

"No, but my people come in all the colors of one. Would you like to see?" The boy, who decided he liked this lady, that was the first person to treat him nice, nodded his head with a huge smile spreading across his face.

The Rat who had become very pissed by this point growled out, "And what gives you the right to walk in and stick your tiny little nose into my business, princess?"

Pearl looked up at the angered woman next to her, and gesturing towards the door said, "I believe that would be my partner, Big Daddy." Everyone in the small room looked at the man who had been quietly standing in the door way, with his strong arms crossed, was a man just shy of six feet that could easily blend into the shadows with dark blue skin and darker short purple hair smoothed straight back.

His steel grey eyes met with everyone before stating, "My partner has decided, for us, that it would be a shame to waste a healthy child, so she will adopt the mongrel and he will be trained in the ways of our warriors in the hopes that he will inherit your kinds strength and be a reliable resource as an adult." The man looked over to the boy with, seemingly, little interest.

The Rat woman who was only staying in her seat because of the guard's strong grip laughed rudely, "I guess her royal stick up her a#$ isn't as well-traveled as she acts, the brat's mixed blood is written all over his face. His features are too rounded and you can already see he's going to have too short of a nose." Her look changed from murderous to smug as she looked at the short woman cuddling the child, that was listening to every word. "Well, unless he were a girl anyway. Very intimidating." she added sarcastically.

Pearl, who had had enough of this conversation stood up with the child in her arms and began walking out the door, "Our kind is small, but we are extremely dangerous." She said threateningly to the woman.

"Wait! You can't just take the mutt, what about my money?" The Rat pulled free from her guard and jumped towards the girl, only to be met by something solid against her stomach. She looked up from her crumpled position on the floor, gasping for air, to see Pearl perfectly balanced with one leg held straight out from kicking her in the gut.

Pearl lowered her leg and turned back to the door speaking to her partner, "Pay her enough to get her out of this solar system, and make sure she knows how _lucky_ she is to live." The boy saw the Rat's angry look as he was carried out, change to one of horror as the dark man stood over her.

**end flashback**

"What happened to your mama?", Modo asked.

Slate looked at him, "My _mom_ was lady Pearl, who raised me as her own, if you mean the Rat woman, she left on the first flight outta there, ticked but unharmed."

Vincent couldn't help asking, "So if you were raised like the Velcan that means you practice their religion right?," Not waiting for an answer Vin continued with a growing smile on his face, "So does that mean your still..."

"Yep," Clawdius, who was now propped up on his elbow laughed, "The great bloodthirsty Mercenary is a still a VIRGIN!" Claw jumped up just in time to not be hit by the rock hurled at his head, and glared at Slate who was now standing with a smirk on his face. "Moody, a#&." Both men stiffened as they felt their messagers (like cell phones but they only text) vibrate, pulling them out they read while the Mice looked confused, especially when the Catatonian began to growl. "She's already taken this sorry excuse for a deal hasn't she?"

Slate started typing away, his clawed fingers flying across the buttons, "You don't have to take the job." Slate started mumbling to himself in a language that the Bros would swear sounded like Japanese, and turned his back on the group no longer listening to them.

Claw huffed, handing his messager to Modo so the three could read what was going on. He then stretched back out on his sleeping bag, "I'm going to hate telling Big Daddy about this, but love cashing the check he gives me for the info."

"Wait a second, your snitching on your own team?!" Vinnie screeched, receiving a kick in the butt from Throttle. "Ow, what I do?"

Clawdius chuckled, "I worked for Big Daddy long before I joined the beautiful captain's team, and they knew from the start he had sent me to watch over his prize personal Taiji, to make sure they remember when he requires use of their skills, they drop everything for him."

"Taiwho? Are you even speaking basic?"

Claw rolled his eyes, "They are a group of specially trained warriors, usually trained from birth as assassins, and bodyguards." He stretched his arms over his head lazily, trying to get comfortable on his sleeping bag again, and was now pretending the Mice weren't there.

Slate chuckled, "I think this is for you, tank man." Trading messagers with Modo, he then dropped Claw's on the Cats stomach and sat/flopped next to him. Modo looked down at the message:

Hi unc Modo waz up :P you wont believe it but this morn I saw two old peeps mac'n EEW! Then I was feling totly gross all afternoon I figured it was the 6 beers i had 4 brekfst but just 2 be safe i went to the med bay, I never ben better :D. Anyway i was thinkin about cute stuff and dont u think a litle redhed mouse w a fuzzytail would be sooo qt ;)

Modo squinted at the odd message, thinking as he read, "(Wow and I thought Vin's spelling was bad. Mac'n? I hope she doesn't always drink that much. This girls mind is completely random. Qt?)". Before he could make sense of what he was looking at his own messager vibrated, pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was from Rimfire:

!I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!

He dropped both devices. Seeing their Bro in shock Throttle and Vincent jumped up from where they were trying to restart the card game. Throttle put his hand on the big guys shoulder, "Is everything ok Bro?" Modo suddenly smiled huge picking up the messagers and turning his towards the two concerned Mice. The second they saw the screen they began cheering, "Congratulations!" "Man your family is growing fast, haha!" "You realize your Mama is going to start pushing you and Rimfire to settle down even harder now right, HAHA?" "Nah, man, a new baby will _distract_ her from setting him up on those blind dates every other day." The three continued to happily joke around.

Clawdius sat back up propping his chin on Slate's shoulder, "All this joy over a pooping, screaming, puking, brat, makes me want to hurl. On the bright side Primer's boobs are gonna get huge." The Cat made a 'Oof' sound as an elbow met his ribcage. The two mercenary's froze as the Bros ears twitched, and they all jumped up guns in hand. Looking out over the rocks they could see a large group of sand raiders heading towards the town.

Throttle grinning said, "Sounds like our dance partners finally showed up, let's not leave them waiting." Jumping on their bikes he shouted, "Let's Rock..."

All three mice, "And Ride."

The two mercenary's jumped on their bikes but Slate put his hand on Claw's shoulder and leaned towards him, "Remember, don't kill if you don't have to." When the other man nodded they took off into the battle.

The group of five tore through the much larger group. The boys took the goons out in their usual fashion, explosions, bad jokes, and to everyone else's horror _singing_.

While the others where tying up the Sandraiders Clawdius spotted one of them escaping on a rusty Junker bike, he signaled to Vinnie to cut him of. Meeting in the middle they grabbed hands and clotheslined the Sand Raider, then everyone froze... on the ground between the two bikers rolled the helmet of the Dogman while his bike continued driving into the desert with the headless body.

While they watched the bike zigzag away, Vin, who in shock had bent down to pick up the helmet, cried out, "It's empty!?" Just then the rider's head popped out of his jacket and started laughing maniacaly.

Throttle, whose eyes where about to bug out of his head at the scene before him said, "I thought that only happened in cartoons."

* * *

><p>After the three-day long trip back the team dragged into the town surrounding their home base, dirty, tired, and hungry, only to find a huge loud group taking up the entire outdoor shopping square. They pushed their way to the center where Aurora was standing off against a well muscled mouse in army fatigues, that stood at around 6ft 5, dwarfing her thin 5ft 5 (in boots) frame. The male seemed to have the upper hand with Aura on the defensive, she was breathing hard, blood dripping from a cut above her left eye, her tail was wrapped tight around her waist, which seemed odd since in battle she had freely and viciously used it as a weapon. Before Modo, eye glowing, could do anything Throttle noticed Rimfire and the rest of the Visitors standing not far from them with a large dark male in grungy clothes, who had his arms wrapped around a very pissed Gus, trying to keep her calm. "Over there!" Throttle charged straight for Rimfire with the others on his heels, grabbing the boy's arm to get his attention he growled, "What the <em>heck<em> is going on."

Rimfire never taking his eyes off the fight said in a strained voice, "It was just a game, everyone was just goofin off." Primer cut in, "A couple of idiots were giving her a hard time, making rude passes at her in the mess hall, before we knew it she had stood up on the table and announced 'fine I've had enough, anyone that can keep hold of me for ten seconds in a one on one match, can have whatever the _freak_ they want from me _once_ and then everyone gets the HECK. OFF. MY. TAIL.." Rimfire took over again, "No one took her serious, but a sparing match sounded like a good way to blow off some steam, so we set up a ring out here so the M.P.'s wouldn't throw a fit. A few perv's took things a little more seriously but no one was trying to hurt anyone. After about twenty guys tried to see just how good of a fighter she really is, she was tired and everyone was going to call it quits when that guy stepped in and blind sided her with a sucker punch."

Slate, teeth and fists clenched watching the fight, ground out, " Why is she holding back, she's getting her a$# kicked? Is something wrong with her tail, or has she just lost her mind?"

Primer glared at him, "_She's_ trying to play by the rules, and not seriously hurt him. You know how important honor is to her."

Modo watched the fighters, barely controlling his anger, knowing that Martians were stronger than most species.

Aurora ducked as her opponent swung at her head but wasn't fast enough to dodge his tail slamming into her already bruised stomach, throwing her to the ground. She rolled as his foot pounded into the dirt where her head had been, kicking out she managed to hook her foot behind his knee and bring him to the ground long enough for her to stand and get a breath, "(What the freak is this creeps problem? If I have to kill this guy just to get him to stop It's going to remind everyone that I lead a team of mercenaries, not some kind of heroes, but if I can't stop him _he's_ going to _kill_ me.)" She could feel at least one of her ribs was broken from that last hit and her vision was blurring from exhaustion. She almost missed the fist coming towards her face, but just in time she grabbed his wrist and spun flipping the heavy man over her shoulder, she heard the familiar snap of bone before she let go and he hit the ground with a roar of pain. Time seemed to slow as she heard the crowd cheering for what should have been her victory, and then the man with the now shattered arm lunged at her, the sun glinting off of something in his other hand. Before anyone knew what had happened the man was held off the ground, a metal hand wrapped around his throat. The crowd had gone silent waiting to see what Modo would do, his eye gleaming he snarled, "Didn't your mama teach you never ta hit a lady?"

"What the heck?!" Modo turned, surprised at Aura's outburst, "What do you think you're doing, this was my fight!"

"I was ju..."

"Just butting in."

"But..."

"I had this covered." Modo had dropped the other (now unarmed) man, as he tried backing away from the woman who kept yelling and poking him in the chest.

"I, I was help..."

"Helping me to look like some weak princess that needs to be rescued by some bone head knight in shining... Whatever that is you're wearing!"

The other man who was still gasping for breath, the bruise around his neck already showing through his fur, spit out with hatred, "You should have let me kill the alien b! #h," At that word Aura seemed to snap, and she jumped at him, Modo grabbed her mid-air and struggled to hold the fighting woman as the man ranted on while others tried to drag him away. "Mark my words trash like her will destroy our kind yet! You can't trust them, any of them! If they can't wipe us out they'll ruin your children with their disgusting blood!" The man was finally taken away and Modo let Aura stand on her own feet but he kept his arm wrapped around her so she wouldn't collapse, since whatever burst of energy she had just seemed to have left her.

The others came up around them and Aurora's weak voice asked, "What I do ta him?"

Throttle answered, his voice laced with disgust, "He was a _specist_, all you did was live." Looking directly at her his voice took a sad tone, and those standing in the square looked sad and some ashamed, "Before the war Mars had a mix of species, when the Plutarkians went into full-scale invasion most of them abandoned ship. A group of extreme specists turned up, they labeled anyone that wasn't a Mouse our enemy, even our allies that had lived here for generations. There were several horrible incidents involving large groups of civilians, I lost a half Larzian great-aunt to one of them, before our leaders realized what was going on. Which is why if there are any non-Mouse Martians left they're in hiding." Feeling Vincent lean into his arm he shook off the depression that was now surrounding the large group, "Uh, let's change the subject huh?"

Trek, who had been quiet during all the chaos got a huge smile, "Ok, how's this for a change," he grabbed Modo's free arm lifting it into the air, "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Everyone bust out laughing as Modo's entire face turned bright red, and all he could say as he looked down at the glaring woman was, "Oops."


	6. Ch6 bored part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own biker mice**

Because Black Cat asked so nicely (she's the best reviewer ever) I'm going to keep the story going at least for a while longer. To clarify a couple things Slate is half Velcan. And the name 'Big Daddy' is like calling him 'The Godfather'. lol :) ...

Here is a bit of fun info for anyone that didn't know: The chest plate Modo wears is padding from a motocross outfit

and if anyone has ever looked at my deviantart page I now have pics of dolls I made of a couple of my O.c.'s or you can look at my profile page here, I have a cute pic of Aurora with Modo up.

* * *

><p>The salt and pepper Mouse walked in the hall of the ships sleeping quarters to see Gus knocking on a door with her forehead against the cool metal, "Come on sweetie you've been locked in your room for two days. Do you really think a Taiji warrior, the Captain of a ship filled with deadly Mercenary's should be throwing a tantrum?" The sound of a book hitting the door was her only answer.<p>

"Kids acting up?" The big man laughed.

"Don't tease, Auto." She said with a sigh as he turned her around and pushed her back against the wall next to the door, with his hands on her hips. "She's just embarrassed that she almost lost to some thug."

Bringing his eyes back up to her face Auto frowned, "That _thug_ used the fact she was following the rules against her. Just out of curiosity why _didn't_ she just kill the guy and save herself the bruised pride?"

Gus wrapped her upper arms around his neck, and used her lower hands to trace circles on his muscled chest, "Mars is going to be our home for a while, and she didn't want to give the locals anymore reason to not like us, besides the way we look. A reminder of how dangerous we are could cause problems, especially for poor Slate. ...Oooh gods..." She moaned as the large man began nipping down her neck.

othersideofwall

Aura sat in the middle of her bed holding an ice pack to her still sore shoulder, listening to the conversation in the hall, while Baby Chi sniffed at the book by the door. "(Eew! That's disturbing.)" She sighed swinging her feet off the bed, "I guess it is about time to get up and find something to cheer myself up." She picked up Chi and stepped in front of her mirror flinching at what she saw, "But not looking like this." Pulling open a drawer she started digging through her small collection of makeup.

* * *

><p>Two hours later around three o'clock at a bar in town, Modo walked up to the bartender, seeing him busy with someone else he sat down to wait. Pulling at the collar of his green t-shirt with his left hand, he sat staring at his right hand, until he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his right (and only) eye. He turned to face Aurora who had just hopped onto the stool next to him, she wore pink glittery eye shadow to try to cover her black eye and lavender lipstick to hide the healing split lip. Her hair was pulled up in a messy twist with loose strands that hung at the sides of her face in an attempt to hide the large purple lump on the left side of her jaw. Modo fought down his anger at the man who had done that to her, and then to break the ice said the first thing to pop into his head, "You look good like that." And regretted it instantly.<p>

"So what, the way I usually look is bad?" Aura asked, looking at him through her long bangs. Seeing the big guys look of panic she snickered, "Chill dude I'm just messin' with you."

Modo Relaxed and gave a light chuckle, then crossed his arms on the counter, "So what are you doing here all alone Miss Aurora Ma'am?"

Aura scowled at being called Ma'am, "Well Modo _San_, Prime is out somewhere with your mom, Trek is rewiring some doodad on the ship, Rimfire took Slate out to look for our _dream_ land (rolls eyes), Gus is...uhm...busy, and if i could find Clawdius i wouldn't be here. What about you, I thought you and your friends were connected at the hips."

"(San?) I'm sorta on a date." He said looking over his shoulder to a table at the back of the room, where a thin blonde female Mouse with rust colored fur sat finishing off a wine bottle. Modo turned back towards the bar sighing, "She seems to be a very angry little woman, that really likes to gossip. All she's done since I've met her here is tell me who has no fashion sense, who is sleepin' with who, and who in her opinion should be kept out of the repopulation project. And to top it all off, every time she looks at my arm she needs another drink." Modo snorted, staring at the bar in front of him, "I don't know what Mama was thinkin' with this one."

Aurora propped her right elbow on the bar and her fist on her cheek, "She sounds like a rich b #h." The shocked look on the man's face at her words was enough to put a smile on her face and an evil thought in her head. "(I think I just found a way to cheer myself up, a little joke never hurt anyone.)" "What if I told you I know a way to, very nicely, get _her_ to call the date over without you having to do or say a thing?"

Modo bit his lip in thought, "(I promised Mama I wouldn't try to get out of anymore dates early, but if the girl ended it, that would be ok, right? This could bite me in the tail. But what could be worse than having my date get drunk because she's afraid of me?)" That last depressing thought made his decision, "How?" The blue woman patted his shoulder and hopped off the stool, she then took off her leather jacket, revealing the loose-fitting purple shirt that came just below her belt and had sleeves to her elbows, handing the jacket to him she turned and walked towards the other side of the room. Despite the nervous feeling growing in his stomach Modo couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked.

She sat in the chair Modo had vacated earlier, startling the blonde. Before the other woman could say anything Aurora put a huge sweet, innocent smile on her face, and in an awed voice said, "Hi, I hope you don't mind, I just had to meet you."

"Me?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's not often I meet someone brave enough to date a guy like Modo."

The blond smirked, crossing her arms on the table she leaned forward, "Bravery has nothing to do with it sweetie. Being seen with a hero like him will do amazing things for my image. And if I have to f&^k his brains out to string him along long enough to boost my status, then I'm more than willing to. Although I will have to close my eyes during sex so I don't have to see that horrid arm."

Aura bit back the words she wanted to say to the fake blonde, and then put a shocked look on her face, raising her voice just enough to be heard by the drinkers at the surrounding tables, "Oh my gosh, don't you know? I wasn't talking about his arm..."

Modo watched the two talk wishing he could hear what was being said, and peeling the label off of the beer bottle he had finally gotten for his date. His eye grew huge as the woman practically ran up to him.

"Listen, I don't think this is going to work out, it's not you it's me, we're just too different, I.I.I. Bye." As the woman rushed out of the room, Aurora, with an odd smile on her face, picked her jacket up from her stool where the grey Mouse had placed it and pulled it on.

Modo sat with his mouth open for several moments before shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts and turning to the short woman asked, "What just happened?" When he received no answer he tried again, "Come on you gotta tell me what you said to her." He was stopped from his interrogation by a very drunk male Freedom Fighter suddenly, and wobbly, standing in front of him with a horrified look on his face.

"I can't berieve that hapen ta ya, we all knew Car..Car..bun..kle was evil but chou poor dude." The young man's look turned curious, "How da ya pee wit a metal Penis?"

"_**What**_**!?**" Modo screamed in shock. He looked to where the girl had been standing just in time to see the fluffy tip of her tail disappear out the door. With a loud growl he tore out after her.

* * *

><p>Clawdius sauntered into the base target range and smiled when he saw the General taking out her frustrations on an innocent paper cutout. He walked up behind her as she was checking the laser battery, and leaned against the short dividing wall that separated her from the other shooting windows, "You know that uniform hides your athletic figure."<p>

His statement surprised Carbine, but she recovered quickly replying, "How I look has nothing to do with my leadership abilities." She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked around the barrier to the next window and pulling out his laser pistol he slapped the button for a target to pop out at the other end of the large room.

They both shot in silence for several minutes before, in a seemingly bored tone he asked, "What's with your people around here? I mean they don't act like any military I've come across."

Carbine nodded, "Me either." When the Cat raised his eyebrow at her she added, "Technically this base isn't military, they're Freedom fighters. Years ago the Freedom Fighters and the Army joined forces, the alliance is complicated, because even though we do things differently we still answer to the same chain of command. One of the reasons i rose in the ranks is that i was born and raised Army and know how to cut through all of their red tape garbage."

"From what I've heard you got the job because you are a brilliant tactician that isn't afraid to put her own hide on the line or make the tough choices. _Or_, you slept with the founder of the Freedom Fighters." He bluntly said.

The dark-haired woman face palmed, grumbling, "Will that ridiculous rumor never die?" Sighing she shook her head, "Trust me, I was not romantic with my _uncle_."

Claw chuckled, then noticing the General watching him he asked, "Something on your beautiful mind?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but wonder how you ended up in such an odd group of mercenaries. What's your story?"

He put three more holes in his target before he put his gun away and walked to a bench that was against the wall behind them and flopped down, leaning forward he faced Carbine. "Well for starters there are a few things you should know. First, the Velcan age extremely well which makes it hard to judge age, second on Catatonia as soon as a girl has her first heat cycle she's fair game, so don't get _too_ cranky about my story. Ok so at the time I was partnered with this guy named Cataclysm, he was all muscle no brain, but he was good at what he did which was destroying everything that stood between him and Catatonian conquest. I hear the bigwigs actually put that nutcase in charge of an armada. Anyways years ago we were on this job, guarding General Catatonic, in a fancy hotel's meeting room on an agreed upon planet, during negotiations for some big weapons trade with Big Daddy. One of the Velcans weird customs is to offer entertainment when visiting a potential business ally before talks begin:

**flashback**

Clawdius and Cataclysm stood behind a large grey Cat with a pot belly that was sitting on one side of a room facing a short dark-skinned man who sat on the other side of the room with a Black furred Rat standing next to him, rolling two orange orbs in each hand. Between the men a thin female with long hair flowing down her back, wearing a thin leather bodysuit with colorful silks attached to her belt and wrists, with what appeared to be a silver fan in each hand. She moved around the center of the room in a show of martial arts moves, the smooth movements almost like dancing as an odd chiming music played in the background, she twisted, flipped, and even did splits and full backbends.

Catatonic cleared his throat to get Big Daddy's attention, and then said in a voice made rough from too many years smoking cheap cigars, "I like watching flexible girls as much as the next man, but i believe my men were hoping for something a bit more..._entertaining_." He gestured at the handful of soldiers spread around the room, whom had begun to chuckle, hoping the dance would turn more _exotic_. Big Daddy raised an eyebrow before, with a smirk, he nodded at Slate, who in the blink of an eye threw the four plum sized balls directly at the back of the girl's head. Just as quickly, Aura spun around waving the fans in a blur. Everyone in the room stared in shock at the small rubber pieces now lying at her feet, realizing that the fans were more than just pretty decorations, they were _very_ sharp blades. As one the soldiers cheered and hollered, until General Catatonic stood up and bellowed with a large grin, "Okay, _now_ I'm impressed."

Big Daddy stood up, and gesturing towards a door at the far end of the room asked, "Shall we begin our business talks in your temporary office General?" After the two men shut the door behind them, Claw looked around the room at the few tables of food and wine the soldiers had begun to mill around. The room wasn't too big but it was big enough for the two groups not to feel crowded, although he couldn't help thinking it was odd that Big daddy's group only consisted of one bodyguard a small girl and the cold man himself. He then looked at where the Rat was leaning with his back against the wall, his arms crossed, watching the Cats inhale the hotel catered desserts from behind his shades, next to him the girl sat on the floor with her legs folded under her, her hands tying back her hair loosely with a ribbon. He let his gaze wander from her bright blue hair to her smooth pale skin and was a bit surprised when his emerald eyes met her sparkling blue ones, but she quickly looked at her hands now on her knees.

"I think I could teach that limber little ballerina a few new moves." Cataclysm suddenly growled to himself rubbing his chin.

"Excuse me?" Claw asked in disbelief.

Smiling down at him he answered, "Before we leave this planet I plan to have some fun with that girl." The huge eight ft. man turned and walked to the quiet pair against the wall, Clawdius right behind him. The tan Cat looked down at Aura and with a predatory smile asked, "How would you like to feel real power move your world?"

The only reaction Claw wasn't expecting was the one he saw, the two leather clad warriors burst into laughter, causing Cataclysm to roar in anger and reach down to grab the _much _smaller girl's throat. Before either Claw or Slate could move, the angered man was turned back around and on his knees with Aurora standing behind him twisting his wrist. In a calm voice laced with steel she said, "If that's the best line you have, _you're_ not my type."

Clawdius, who was getting more interested in her by the second smirked and standing in front of his restrained partner he laid his right arm over Cataclysm's head in a relaxed pose, putting his face closer to the girl's, "Ok, then how about, 'are you tired because you have been running through my dreams _all_ night.' Or, the classic 'hey baby, what's your sign?'"

Slate made a rude snorting sound in a failed attempt to hold in his laughter, Aura on the other hand gave a smile before asking, "Please tell me you've never _actually_ used those lines."

"No, I just wanted to make you laugh and see if that smile of yours was as breathtaking as I thought it would be." He put the first two fingers of his left hand under her chin, and ignoring the growling under him, whispered, "And I'm not disappointed."

A deep blush worked its way across the girls cheeks before Slate interrupted, "You know he thinks you're like twelve right?"

Claw stood up glaring at him, "Not true, I am perfectly aware of the way her people age and that she could be anywhere between ten and thirty, I just wouldn't _mind_ if she were younger." Aura let go of the still growling Cataclysm with a disturbed look on her face, but before anyone could say anything else a choking sound came from the soldiers. Every last one of them was falling to their knees and trying desperately to draw air into their lungs. "S&%T, the food was poisoned!" He yelled. Aura was already to the office door when the door to the meeting room crashed open and an armed group of men crowded in. Cataclysm barreled into the middle of the enemy mob, which was stupid, but served to confuse them. Aurora guarded their leaders' door after shouting a warning in to them. Clawdius used the fact that the attackers couldn't shoot in the room without risking shooting their own, or setting off the hotels alarm, but they still had large knives, and barbed gloves that packed one mean sting. He twisted one man around to block the hit from another before he jumped over the group and landed on the shoulders of another twisting around until he heard a snap. He managed to get back to back with Slate and said, "Thirty to one, fun odds huh?" The Rat only grunted, before both men were busy again.

When it was over the brown furred Cat was sure he had a broken arm. He looked around to survey the damage, and froze in shock when he faced the office to see Big Daddy standing there watching his every move. Aura was next to him cleaning blood from one of her fans, as Slate dragged an unconscious Cataclysm out of a pile of goons. Clawdius walked up to Big Daddy noticing his own boss shaking inside the office.

The shorter man smirked, "That was almost worth telling my enemies where I'd be."

"You _knew_ we would be attacked!" Clawdius asked outraged as he looked at the dead soldiers.

The smile slipped from his face as he sighed, "Like I said, _almost._ I had not expected quite so many casualties, but I had to see for myself if you were as good as I heard, while getting rid of those nuisances." He waved at the enemy bodies. "Now, as I was saying, I have recently lost one of my men, and after looking into your records and seeing you in action, I believe you may prove worth my time. You will be contacted when I require use of you, to make business arrangements, gather information, or to deliver a message." Again he waved at the bodies. "Prove yourself trustworthy to me and perhaps you may someday be welcomed into my private home." Without another word he walked towards the exit leaving a confused Cat behind.

Aura and Slate stood on either side of Claw for several seconds before the girl spoke up, "I wouldn't turn him down if I were you."

Claw smiled, "I wasn't planning to. So how about to celebrate my new job we get a few drinks?"

Walking away she waved over her shoulder, "See you around."

Claw turned to the Rat next to him, "How bout you handsome."

Slate cocked an eyebrow at him, and then laughing said, "Why not."

Clawdius added to Carbine, "I worked with that pair often over the time it took me to earn boss man's limited trust, which is the most he gives anyone. When I was allowed onto the moon city I watched as Aura spread herself thin, doing her duty to her master, while freeing Martians, gathering supplies for them, and even helping in the fields they worked to bring seeds and stored foods back to Mars, and of course her growing team pissed off the Plutarkians every chance they got. I even witnessed her failed attempts at relationships, one was a spoiled rich brat, I forget his species, that thought when she said no sex it meant push harder, eventually he got fed up and in a loud and public break up to get attention for himself, called her a long list of things in which tease was the nicest. Another was a quiet Velcan boy, that the first time he saw her in battle lost his lunch, that was funny, or at least it was for _me_. She even gave one of the P.O.W.'s a shot, he was an older guy with more than a few scars, they lasted the longest, a whole month. Of course while I watched her wear herself out physically, mentally, and emotionally, I made sure I was there when she needed to relieve a little stress.

Aurora kicked out at Claw as they sparred in the padded room, he barely managed to catch her ankle, twisting so she fell to the ground he wasted no time in straddling her hips and pinning her shoulders with his hands, being careful not to dig his claws in too deep. Panting he spoke, "You know there are better ways to work up a sweat."

She easily freed a leg and wrapped it around his waist, digging her own short nails into his biceps she answered, "But I like _this_ way."

With a snarl he leaned down and bit her shoulder earning a surprised 'Eep'. Both fighters jumped apart landing on their feet as they heard an 'Ahem' from the door. Big Daddy stood with an emotionless face, looking at the two he said, "Aurora, your pets have been looking for you. Clawdius, follow me." Clawdius regaining his composure hurried after the shorter man, they walked for several minutes before they were at a large window facing the Martian village. Big Daddy finally asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Confused the long-haired Cat answered, "Off and on for a while, we're not breaking any of her religious rules, unfortunately. Have I done something wrong?"

"On the contrary, you may have put yourself in a position that pleases me."

"HUH?"

"My little Taiji has proven herself a valuable asset, but she has repeatedly risked her life for a cause that gains me no profit. Do you wonder why I allow it?"

"Why you let possibly the best warriors alive waste their time helping a dying species? Yeah, it's crossed my mind."

"Curiosity my boy. Aurora's blond mouse has turned into an amazingly gifted, although odd, surgeon. Slate who should be angry that she surpassed him as a fighter would lay down his life for her. That foul-mouthed Fox boy, whose talents and contacts would do better in my employ, risked turning down my job offer to follow the girls in a cause that has nothing to do with him. And recently my best pilot has asked to be released from her contract with me to aid in the Martian born insanity, simply because Aurora _asked_ her to." Staring out the window the dark man smiled, "For some reason that girl can get talented people to follow her, and I want to see just what she is capable of. Who knows maybe somewhere down the road this venture could show a profit in some way. However I want to know every move they make, and make sure they remember where their loyalties lie. That is where you come in, you will join their team and keep me _informed_. Your closeness to Aurora will make this job easier."

Clawdius met the gaze of Slate who was listening around the corner, he looked away quickly so Big Daddy wouldn't notice the Rat, and then thought, "(The fact they already know I'm a spy will make things difficult, but I'm going to get paid to have more time to try to work my way into my new boss's pants. I LOVE my job!)" Out loud he calmly said, "Your wish is my command."

endflashback

Carbine stared at the chocolate furred male, "Wow, that's one messed up tale. So you two are dating?"

"Not really, because of that blasted no sex thing she refuses to give up on, so it's more of an open relationship, we have some fun until she's done playing hero and ready to return to Big Daddy." He smirked, "And of course settle down with her perfect match, _me_, and I see women that _will_ put out on the side."

The General simply stated, "You're a creep."

Shrugging he said, "Different planets, different lifestyles babe." Suddenly a loud growl filled the room.

Carbine blushed, with her hand to her stomach, "I have to stop skipping lunch."

With a cocky grin Clawdius stood up, gun in hand, and asked, "Before you go to find a snack, want to see who the better shot is."

With a smirk of her own, Carbine turned back to the targets, "You'll regret that."

* * *

><p>It seemed like no matter how fast he moved he just couldn't close the gap, every time he turned a corner he would see her tail going around another corner. She seemed to move through the Mice on the streets like they weren't even there. Modo was starting to wonder if the girl was just toying with him, and then he came out of an alley to no sight of blue. He looked around the almost empty street, there was a tall stack of metal boxes that went well over Modo's head next to him, so he leaned against it to catch his breath and watch the only other people on the street. The small family was standing outside a shop of fake flowers across the street, the parents showing the different kinds to the giggling toddler. Modo sighed, "We should of had that, Solar. I wonder what our baby would have looked like." He leaned his head back against the cool metal, listening to his heart's rapid beat, but his large ears caught the sound of something odd, he grinned pulling his right arm forward and then slamming his elbow back into the boxes.<p>

Aura jumped onto the metal stack seconds before Modo came around the corner, and laying on her stomach, sure no one had seen her, she peeked over the edge at the large man below her. "(Sorry to end the game fuzzy but all this running is killing my ribs.)" She leaned forward slightly as she heard him quietly talking to his dead wife, looking across the street at the family he was watching, she silently sighed, "(Great, I just went from amused to feeling guilty.)" She carefully stood up and turned to jump to a roof when the box under her creaked, and before she could react, the whole stack violently shook throwing her off-balance. She waited for the impact as she fell backwards towards the hard ground, but instead felt warm arms. Looking up into the grey face she was surprised to not see anger or sadness but a goofy grin.

"Gotcha!" Modo laughed. Seeing the confused look on her face he said, "Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore, although that was a mean joke, _creative_, but mean."

She gave him a suspicious look, "O.k. So I guess that means I can go now."

"Hmm. No." An evil glint shone in his eye, "I said I wasn't mad, that doesn't mean you're not gonna be punished. I believe I have a win to cash in on."

Aurora internally flinched, "(Oh, crud!)"


	7. Ch7 bored part 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Biker Mice, then I could watch **_**all**_** the episodes.**

This Chapter takes place the same day as last Chap, but it starts much earlier in the morning. And I know in real life Martian days are shorter than ours, but that's why it's called fiction

"regular talk", "(_thinking_)", ""air Quotes"", _emphasise_

Please forgive any small mistakes, I just lost my proof reader. If you see any big screwups please tell me so I can fix it.

* * *

><p>9:00a.m.<p>

Rimfire and Slate Had been riding as fast and hard as they could, away from the base and city, since 4:00 a.m.. They had found a place about half an hour outside the city that looked like it was once a farmhouse, it needed serious repairs but had been kept livable by the fact it had been built into the cliff side rocks and blended into the surroundings. Though the building was more than large enough for the Visitor team, the boys had no intentions of returning so soon. They raced through the desert, sight seeing, as Rimfire pointed out the trails and mine fields to be avoided. They finally came to a stop outside a rundown and filthy looking bar, to the the dark furred man's surprise it sat out in plain sight in the middle of nowhere. It was no surprise however why the striped youth had insisted they drive rusty looking non-AI bikes and wear clothes that had seen better days, when they walked through the swinging doors and Slate saw that the crowd inside matched the building. A mixed group of Martian's that probably wouldn't have reacted well to anyone in Army fatigues. As they sat on the wobbly bar stools, he looked at the other patrons reflected in the dirty mirror behind the counter, through the safety of his shades. He saw a table of SandRaiders cheating each other at cards, and a few too thin Mice sitting in a darkened corner getting stoned, but what kept his attention were the Rats on the other side of the room. Their were ten of them laughing at something the man who was obviously the leader said. The man's, homemade looking, tan leather jacket stretched over his bulging belly, and around his neck he wore a necklace with large odd-shaped beads, that appeared sharpened at the end, hanging down.

Rimfire watched The man beside him watching the people around them, untill both their attention was brought to the older rat, now standing in front of them, who put down two brown label-less bottles, and with a smile on his scarred muzzle looked at the young Mouse, "Lemme guess, rootbeer?"

Laughing He answered back, " You know me too well, Chase."

Rolling his eyes, Slate turned to the bartender, "I'll have a drink for _adults_, and make it strong." The old man reached under the counter and brought out a dusty bottle with an odd symbol on it, placing it in front of Slate, he chuckled and walked to a stack of glasses to clean them.

Seeing the symbol Rimfire nervously said, "Ummm, i'd sip that if I were you, very slowly.

"The _kid's_ worried I can't handle my drink?"

"No, but I've seen bigger guys than you knocked on their tails by dragon whiskey."

"Does your family know your friends with a Rat?" Changing the subject, Slate asked, jerking his thumb towards the bar tender.

Popping the top from his drink, Rimfire absent-mindedly answered, "Chase isn't exactly a friend, more like he's a good source of information, for the right price of course. The Freedom Fighters give his family medicine and a little food, and if he hears anything of interest he gives us the heads up, as long as _his_ neck is never on the line."

The two sat quietly sipping their drinks for several minutes before Slate, staring at his bottle, asked, "How do you stay so happy when you've spent half your life on a battlefield, surrounded by death?"

He smiled at Slate and said, "You've just gotta remind yourself of the friends and family you still have, and what your fighting for, and umm..." Rimfire put a finger on his chin in thought, a pose that reminded the Rat of Primer when she was thinking, and then cheerfully continued, "There's Rock, and long races through the dessert...And Root Beer!" Realizing he had been getting louder the entire time, he blushed at the attention he had drawn to himself."

Smirking, slate propped his chin in his hand, facing the boy, and said, "Your just an open book of rainbows and glitter aren't ya, kid." To his surprise Rimfire leaned in close and blew a raspberry in his face, an impressive act considering the buck teeth.

With a smirk of his own, as the dark man wiped a hand over his face, Rimfire, in a much quieter voice than before, stated, "I'm full of surprises. And I'm not that open, I have secrets."

"Oh yeah, how 'bout you spill a few, just for fun?"

Raising an eyebrow Rimfire looked at him with a thoughtful look before finally saying, "Okay, but if I do, you have to show me your eyes. Deal?"

"That's it? Alright, deal. So start talkin' fluffy, and make it good." The two scooted closer to each other, so that their shoulders were touching.

Rimfire with a pink tint showing across his nose from his embarrassment, took a deep breath and almost whispered, "I've been seeing a therapist for around a year."

Slate asked, with disappointment, "That's it?"'

Rolling his eyes in frustration he continued in a normal voice, "_No_, that is not _it_. Jeez. Ugh, as I was saying, about a year ago I was on a mission with my old team and things went horribly wrong, I wasn't sure who my friends were and who was the enemy. When I finally woke up in an infirmary I was told that I could never tell the details of what happened to anyone but my shrink, to make sure the incident hadn't left me completely screwed up, and what was left of my team was being split up so the army could sweep the mess under the rug. I got lucky, the base I was taken to just happened to host possibly the best Therapist on the planet. Dr Pepper usually only talks to high-ups, and severely traumatized soldiers, she also insists on talking to any Plutarkian prisoners we get, to try and convince them what they are doing is wrong. I don't know if she has ever succeeded, but the fact she tries is pretty cool. Anyway, I ended up with two reminders of the terrifying day. We ended up being friends, which technically we're not supposed to, and during my mandatory weekly vid-com session with her, to make sure I haven't snapped, we usually just play chess and then she signs me off as mentally stable."

"All right, your story's alot more interesting than I thought it would be, but what's the big deal with you bein' friends with the head shrinker?"

The boy's eyes grew in shock as he hissed, "Have you _met_ my family!? If grandmama found out I was friends with a _DR_ that looked like _this_," He pulled a picture from his wallet and slapped it down on the counter, "she'd start planning our wedding, and then uncle Modo would start arguing that I'm not old enough to be thinking about these things, because he seems to think I'm still in training pants!" He took several deep breaths before calmly saying, "Sorry, I had to spend last night listening to them discussing whether I should keep going on these horrid blind dates my grandmama sets up for me, and when I mentioned that my _twin_ sis is pregnant that just upset uncle Modo, who thinks that Trek corrupted his baby niece, and he's just looking for a reason to break the dude in half. I guess it left me a little frustrated."

His eyes large behind his shades he kept his voice level, "A little?" The strong whiskey encouraging him to be more talkative than usual, he added, " Ya know, if your family loves you, you can live _your_ life _your_ way and even if they don't like it they'll learn to live with it,... eventually."

He finally looked down at the picture and almost spit out the drink he had just taken, "Wow! Are Therapists allowed to look like that?" Staring back from the picture was a beautiful female Mouse with soft cream fur and long platinum blond hair that had blue streaks in it, she was wearing a light brown shirt and leggings that showed off her soft curves very well, and a pink coat. On her face sat a pair of tinted purple rimmed glasses that made it hard to tell what color her eyes were, and in her hair in front of both ears were silver circle clips, attached to them hung a sheer, hot pink fabric. Slate pointed curiously at the girl, "What's with the veil?"

Rimfire sighed, picking the picture up and sliding it into his pocket, "That's kind of sad, I don't know if it's a birth defect or a war injury but her jaw doesn't move right all the time, so she feels the need to cover it, and won't even eat in public. Of course she doesn't let that little problem slow her down." He chuckled, before finishing his second drink in one gulp.

Stretching Slate smiled at him, "And the second thing?"

"What?" Asked the confused Mouse.

"You said you got _two_ reminders." The black Rat wiggled two fingers in front of him.

Rimfire's smile fell from his face and he stuttered, "I,I,I, said that? I didn't mean to... I mean I,I,I,..Ah man." He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth before letting out a breath and opening his eyes saying, "Okay, but what you are about to see _never_ leaves this bar." Rimfire slid his left boot off and started pulling up the leg of his pants. "When I woke up in the infirmary I had this...mark, I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I've managed to keep it hidden over all this time, but if I ever find out who did this to me I'll, I'll, GRR!" The grey furred Mouse couldn't even finish the sentence.

Slate gaped at the ankle, his brain trying to think of something intelligent to say, " I, uhm... Dam."

The soldier ruffly yanked his boot back on, and took a deep breath. "Ok, your turn, le'me see um."

After a large gulp of his drink, The mercenary laughed, "I think chugging down all that sugar so fast is making you hyper." He turned towards the boy next to him and pushed the shades onto the top of his head. He waited while the boy tilted his head to one side and then the other, finally leaning in for a closer look.

Rimfire stared into the odd coloring of the Rats eyes, his scholara which in a human would be white, and for a Martian should be a pale yellow, was a startling bright sky blue, and the iris was snow white. Still looking into the larger man's eyes he said, "What a rip-off, I thought they'd be gross, or creepy not cool looking. I don't get why your boss makes you hide them."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion I guess." Suddenly Slate went stiff, and asked, "Is it quieter in here?"

Turning their heads to look behind the bar they realized that Chase had disappeared, and reflected in the mirror standing behind them was the very large and dirty leader of the Rat group. They slowly turned back around to face the man with a large, jagged, yellow toothed smile. Behind him they could see the last of the other patrons sneak out the door.

The tall man, whose breath cold peel paint from a wall, leaned down in front of Rimfire, " What's a perty face like your's doin' in this dump?"

Slate slipped his glasses back on but made no other move, as he got a better look at the man's necklace. He realized, with a sick feeling in his stomach, that the beads were actually finger bones, and judging by the fact that instead of a rounded tip they had claws, he was guessing the long bones used to belong to a Rat. "(_Does that mean the coat was_...)" He inwardly cringed at the thought.

Rimfire gave a nervous laugh and said, "Um, me and my friend just stopped to let our bikes cool off and have a few drinks, we were actually about to leave."

The Rat put a clawed hand out to brush Rimfires long bangs aside, "What's the rush, the three of us could have a little _fun_." He then put the hand that wasn't now resting on Rimfire's shoulder, on Slate's.

Before the dark furred Mercenary could say anything, like a long string of profanities, Rimfire slapped himself in the forehead and said, " Oh, I get it now. I'm sorry bro, but there's been a misunderstanding, we're just friends," he waved his hand between him and slate, " Not ""friends"". We like girls."

The Rat leader stood back straight and stepped back, with his nails digging into their shoulders, forcing the two to stand up. He growled out, "You two have been lookin' awful _friendly_ ta me, ya sure it's got nothin' ta do with you _Mice_ bein' too good for a _Rat_?"

"Of course not, I mean for one Slate is _half_ Rat. And if we had anything against Rats would we be in a Rat bar? And as for us looking too friendly, we may have had a _little_ too much to drink." Rimfire put the most believable look on his face he could muster while trying not to breath too deep and thinking, "(_Of course the fact you smell like death, and would probably eat our faces off afterwards is playing a huge part in the decision, yuck_.)"

He let go of their shoulders and looked behind them at the bottle of dragon whiskey, and then at Slate before snorting, "Not much of a Rat. the guy has short nails, and his teeth aint even that sharp. But since I don't think you two are dumb enough ta lie ta me, I wont snap ya in two. He turned to walk back to his group, that had been watching the scene with morbid interest.

Rimfire turned to Slate sighing in relief, and at that moment several thoughts went through his mind. One, that they say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Two, the memory of his Grandmama telling him how communicators and messagers used to be one machine before the war, but they separated them so soldiers would just take messagers that only vibrated because the men would forget to turn their communicators to silent. Three, he had let his sister add ""cute"" songs to his communicator the other night. Four, he had been so tired when he left his room this morning he grabbed the wrong thing. And last, he really _really_ hated the song coming from his pocket right now. ["I'm a Barbie giiirl, in the Barbie wooorld."]

The two barely had time to put their hands on each other's chests to soften the blow before their muzzles were slammed together. Pain shooting through his jaw, Slate managed to bring his elbow up into the growling man, holding the backs of their heads, chest, knocking him back. He could taste the blood from where his lip had made contact with Rimfire's teeth, but the oncoming gang of Rats was a bigger concern.

"Ya think ya lyin' Mice are better than us?!" The large Rat whose fur was bristling, growled in anger. "Yer gonna regret insultin' me, but don't worry, ya won't live long." The group of Rats charged at them.

Rimfire jumped onto the bar, and using his tail grabbed a stool and flung it into the middle of the oncoming attack. Yelling to his companion, "Last one outside kisses Plutarkians!" He then jumped, flipping over their heads, to land on a nearby table.

Slate looked at the growling leader between him and escape and smirked as the huge man came at him. But the smirk was wiped off as he kicked at the leaders head and... missed! As he made the quick movement the room had seemed to tilt, throwing off his aim. "(Oh f# k, that dragon s&$t is messin' with my head!)" Leader had grabbed Slate's ankle as the boot went past his face, using the reeking giant to aim, he jumped, spinning, and kicked the Rat in the skull as hard as he could. Both men collapsed to the ground, the larger moaning while holding his head. Slate got up as fast as he could with the floor still spinning under his feet, he shook his own head to clear his vision, looking up in time to see two rats coming at him, he ducked, letting them crash into each other. He looked to where Rimfire was standing just as one of the three gang members he was fighting knocked him backwards.

Rimfire felt a pop at the base of his tail as he landed flat on his butt. He was sure it wasn't broken because he whipped it around to hit two attackers across the face, but he still felt the burn of the injury he was sure he would cry over when no one else was around. (think, like popping your knee out and back into socket) Hearing a shrill whistle the fighters all looked to where the black furred male stood with a lit flare in his hand, and with horror they watched him toss it over his shoulder, behind the bar.

The two stared, from where they sat on their bikes, up the trail from the flaming building. The men had all forgotten their fight and sped from the bar, barely escaping the first explosion, at least a few of them with singed fur. Slate said, "I didn't expect it to go up that fast. What the f&%k is in Dragon Whiskey, rocket fuel?"

Rimfire chuckled, "No, but Chase kept explosives back there so no one would get the bright idea to start a shoot out. That's why no one takes weapons inside."

"_Now_ you tell me. So, how important did your bosses consider this place for info gathering?"

"Let me put it this way, if anyone at the base asks where we were, we were nowhere near here." Seeing Slate bend over the side of his bike and lose the contents of his stomach, Rimfire suggested, "How about we call it a day and go home."

Sitting back up, and wiping his mouth, Slate grumbled, "Sounds good ta me." Smiling he added, "Perty face." He laughed as he looked at the red face of his friend, before he turned his bike towards home.

* * *

><p>4:00p.m.<p>

She had been surprised when he had led her to a guard station posted inside the city against the base wall, where one of the guards had promised to make sure Modo's bike, (still parked back at the bar), made it safely back to the motor pool. He then led them inside the shed they had been playing cards in front of, to reveal the worn out shed was actually a large elevator. When the doors had opened at the bottom Modo had told her they were below the lowest level of the base. The tunnels and caverns that ran under the city had been used to hide and protect the non-fighting population of the city and anyone else seeking refuge during the war. Though most people had left, the schools, day care and orphanage where still kept in the safety of the caves.

Aurora stared at the sight before her, amazed that _this_ was his choice of revenge, that he had chosen to use his win, the win he could have used to make her do _anything_, on this. She stood in the middle of a room filled with children of various ages, between two and eight. Modo had taken her to the nursery and orphan ward his mother ran, and convinced the adults working that day to let Aura watch about ten of them by herself for a few hours, or until she cried for mercy, whichever came first. Modo had made himself comfortable in a cushioned rocking chair, with his feet propped up and an amused smirk on his face, watching her. Aura looked around at the happily playing children, "(_What's the big deal, so I'll have to change a few diapers and hand out some crackers. How hard can it be to watch a few brats_?)" That was her last thought before she felt small teeth sink down into her tail.

* * *

><p>Modo couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard, the second the caregivers had left the room the kids had gone berserk, some <em>literally<em> climbing the walls.

It had only been half an hour and she was ready to scream, one two year old boy had stripped down and was running around the room screaming, "I gotta PEE!", while two small girls beat each other with baby dolls. Another child was eating clay, and the three oldest were being suspiciously quiet in a corner, but what had the small woman about to snap was the six year old spinning around on the ceiling fan. She looked up at the six ft nine Mouse that had stepped up beside her to watch the boy on the fan, "Sooo, give up yet?" Modo chuckled.

Aurora put her hands on her hips, and shooting a dirty look his way answered, "I am a highly trained Taiji warrior, I have stood against some of the stars most disturbing criminals, I think I've got _this _covered." She turned towards the wall with the switch to turn off the fan. All Modo saw was a large puff of white engulf the girl as he and the children froze where they stood, staring at the woman that had been hit in the face with a balloon filled with baby powder. He turned his gaze to where the three boys were laughing, several more balloons in hand.

He started to step towards them when he heard the now white haired woman chuckling, "That's how you want it, huh?" Before anyone could move she crouched down and jumped towards the nearest wall running up it and flipping back through the air, she landed behind the trouble making boys. She put two into a head lock while holding the last upside down with her tail, "How do you brats like it?" She said, shaking her hair and covering them in the powder that covered her. Seeing that the boys weren't in any danger, Modo pulled the six year old down from the fan and walked over to a large screen in the wall, after he pushed a few buttons the screen came to life and all the children, including the ones being released by Aura, stood mesmerized by the singing animated animals.

Modo grinned at the annoyed woman as he flopped back into his chair, "Didn't anybody tell ya, a couple of our techs managed ta hack into one of earth's satellite systems, we got cable now."

With a fake smile she clasped her hands together against her chest and said in a sugary voice, "My hero!" Crossing her arms, she smirked, "You realize you just made my job easy, right?"

Never losing his grin he pointed next to her and said, "I wouldn't call that easy."

Aura looked down next to her to see the very happy two year old smiling a huge grin up at her, "I no hafta pee no more."

* * *

><p>He looked at the woman standing in the middle of the room wrestling with the three older boys, her hair still covered in baby powder, as the caregivers took the kids away to get cleaned up for bed, starting with the youngest first. When one of the women came in to say the last boy's dad was here to get him, Aurora collapsed onto the floor, laying flat on her back. Modo laughed again as he stood from the chair to kneel beside her, "I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd make it past dinner."<p>

If it weren't for his sensitive hearing he never would of heard her mumble, "First thing in the morning I'm getting my tubes tied." She opened up her eyes and looking Modo straight in the eye asked, "Can we play a game?"

Modo raised an eyeridge, "A game?"

"Trading questions, it's a very popular way for people to get to know each other where I'm from. The rules are simple, if you choose to not answer a question the game is over." The corners of her lavender tinted lips pulled up as she gave him an 'I dare you' grin.

Chuckling, he made himself more comfortable sitting cross-legged, " A'right Miss Aurora ma'am, shoot."

" O.k. Modo _San_," Glaring daggers as she said his name, she began. "First off, are we really planning to walk all the way back to the elevator, then around the outside of this huge base, to get back in the front door, at night?" She asked, wincing at the thought of moving her sore, bruised, body anymore.

The grey giant rubbed his chin, debating with himself, "(Hmm, should I tell her that not far from here is the elevator that leads inside the base, not far from the housing quarters, ooor torture her a liiiittle more?)" He smiled down at the woman, staring up at him, "Tired already? It's not that far of a walk, and Mars may not be much ta look at anymore, but we have one heck of a sunset."

Aura sat up, turning to face him, and deadpanned, "The two moons creep me out."

He laughed, "Don't worry, I know a short cut. My turn huh, hmm." Modo thought about seeing the seriousness of the blue woman in battle, and how playful she had seemed all day. So he asked, "Do you have a split personality?" And then face palmed. "(_You couldn't rephrase the question_?)"

To his relief she smiled, and after a short giggle answered, "I've spent my whole life being whoever I had to be to get the job done, living like that will eventually affect anyone's mind, and it gets hard to remember who you are. So I try not to think about it and just go with the moment, which probably does make me seem a little nuts." She paused to smile before adding, "Your niece says I have multiple personality disorder, Slate says I'm Bipolar, Gussandra says I'm psycho slit your throat while you're not looking wrapped up in childish goofyness." She gave him a thoughtful look before continuing, "You like rock right, well you know that song 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks, that is _so_ me." She leaned forward slightly, staring at him, hard, in the eye, "O.k. my turn. What's the deal with your eye?"

Modo couldn't help flinching at the question, talking about what Carbunkle had done to him had always been hard because of the painful memories it brought up, but he braced himself and cleared his throught, "Well, it glows because..."

"Yeah yeah." Aura cut him off, looking annoyed, " The wiring connecting your arm to your brain, allowing you to control it, and feel an _illusion_ of partial feeling like heat, cold, pressure, and to some small extent pain, runs behind your eye causing it to glow when your mad. I figured that much out from listening to talk in the mess hall, and observing you, "(_and Prime got hold of your medical file_)". What I want to know is why your pupil is different from other Mice." She said looking into his eye, and it's almost cat-like pupil.

He just sat there for several moments with his jaw open, waiting for his brain to catch up with the conversation. "(_I didn't see that comin'. Do people really talk about me that much? Well me an' the Bro's are kinda heroes, so people would talk. Wait, she's been watchin' me_?)" He shook his head to clear it, and focus on what he had been asked, " My Mama's family is from a place we call the dark south, because it's in the southern part of the planet and the mining there is more dangerous. The cave systems down there used ta hold summa the most precious metals an' stones on the planet, an' most importantly, hard to find ingredients to medicines that could cure horrible diseases. The down side was that for some reason the rocks were harder to break through, but easier to collapse. Then there was the toxic gases that could be behind any a the walls. Maybe it was the environment, maybe it was breeding, or maybe way back in history some aliens married in, but we ended up bigger an' stronger than most, and our special eyes gave us better vision in the darker caverns." Seeing that she was about to cut him off again he raised a hand to stop her, "Mama's Mama was a Northern Mouse, an Mama took after that side of the family, but I got Grandpapa's eyes, although I'm not sure if me an' Primer got our height from him or _my_ Papa, he might not of been Southern but he was a big sturdy man. An' the reason you don't see many like me is _because_ they were from the south, because of all the minerals and gems it was one a the first places the Plutarkians hit, and they hit it hard." Wanting to change the subject he gave a weak chuckle, " I guess we should start home, my tails startin' ta go numb." Aura gave a short nod and easily hopped up, Modo on the other hand was much slower since not just his tail had gone to sleep but his entire back-end. He groaned, rubbing his butt, and followed the girl out the door. Taking the leed he looked at her, standing on his right side, and asked, "How can ya sit like that for so long and not get sore?"

Aura smirked, keeping her eyes on the tunnels, which had had their lights dimmed for night, memorizing their path, "Is that your next question, cutie?"

He hoped she couldn't see his blush in the darkened hallways, "Nice try, but I can do better than that." He was distracted by a tickle on his left ear, but when he swatted at it their was nothing there. "Er, o.k. let me think a second, how about what's..." There was that annoying tickle again. He turned fast to see what it was, but again, nothing was there. Facing forward he tried to continue his train of thought, "Um, what was I sayin'? Oh right, what's..." This time when he swatted he felt his hand brush against something soft, "(_What the heck_)" Looking at the woman beside him he noticed a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth that someone who hadn't grown up with Throttle would have missed. "O.k., how about, do you... GOTCHA!" Modo smiled, now holding the thin blue tail in his hand, the fluffy tip twitching. He could tell Aurora was surprised at his speed, her eyes opened wide, staring at the metal hand that held her. "As I was sayin', do you always cheat by distractin' the other person from thinkin' of any good questions?"

Recovering quickly, Aura half faced away from him with her arms crossed, huffing, "No." Peeking over her shoulder at him, with an eyebrow raised, "Do you always fondle other people's tails?"

Modo looking down at his hand to see he was still holding her, blushed darker, and released the appendage, which as she pulled back around behind him, flicked him in the butt.

Aura began walking again, with a satisfied smile on her face, "(_The poor guy, he's practically glowing in the dark from that blush, HA. I better be careful though, for all I know he's a closet perv and he could snap and jump me any second if I keep teasing him like this. Then again, careful is boring_.)" "I'll take that as a no. Your turn, big boy."

Flustered, he tried his hardest to keep his voice calm, "I'm thinkin', give me a second." "(_Try ta think of a safe subject. Somethin' easy to talk about_.)" "Do you have a favorite football team?"

"Football?" The girl sounded confused, and asked, "Is that the sport were the guys in tights stand in circles, slapping each other's butts, and the one guy puts his hands between the other ones legs so he'll hand him his ball?"

Modo froze in place, his mouth hanging open in horror.

Aura, realizing he had stopped, turned around, looking a little too innocent, she asked, "What? Is that the wrong sport, because I can describe some more and you can tell me when I get the right one."

"NO!" He yelled, putting both hands up to stop her. Taking a deep breath, he calmly tried again, "No, I think that'll do. And since I think you were _tryin'_ to ruin football for me, I get ta ask a different question." Not giving her a chance to argue he continued, "I've seen most of your team helping the ex Pow's that volunteered to rebuild your ship, but I haven't seen _you_ gettin' your pretty little hands dirty. So what I wanna know is, is it true you were banned from the work site for not bein' able to tell a wrench from a hammer?" Modo, happy with his idea for revenge, looked down to see the blue woman turning a cute shade of pink. Trying, and failing, not to laugh at her obvious discomfort, he choked out, "Somethin' wrong, Miss. Aurora Ma'am?"

Staring at the open elevator door, she could practically feel the smirk on the face of the large man beside her. She would have ended the game right there if not for a vibrating in her jacket pocket. Swerving on her toes to stand in front of Modo, she placed her hands on the door to keep it open with him on the outside and her inside. "Nuh uh, no redo's or turn skipping. You want me to answer your question, you have to answer mine." She looked up through her bangs giving him a crooked smile, "How big _are_ you?"

The way she was looking at him, and the way she stood in the door with her hands slightly above her, with her hip cocked, didn't seem to go with the simple question, but he ignored the warming feeling in his stomach and answered anyway, "I'm almost seven f..."

Tiptoeing, she placed the first two fingers of her right hand over his lips, and in a low voice said, "I wasn't talking about your height."

"(_Wait, if not my height, then wha... OH_!)" His eye almost popped out of his head from the pressure of what he was sure must of been every drop of blood in his body rushing to his head. It wasn't until he saw her blow him a kiss as the door slid shut that he realized that, that woman, was pure evil. Sliding his back down the wall next to the door he waited for the large service elevator to come back down, "(_It wouldn' surprise me if she locked it up at the top ta make me take the long way home_.)"

in the elevator

Aura leaned up against the wall and pulled her communicator out of her pocket, answering it she growled, "This better be important Trek, cuz I just had to play seriously dirty to get rid of my company."

An exhausted sounding voice answered, "[You know how you promised the local government they could monitor all of our off world communications?]"

"Yes, I have some recall." the woman feeling as tired as the Fox sounded, mumbled.

"[You know how I hacked through their systems to get a line running that they _couldn't_ monitor?]"

"Is there a point to this conversation, or did you just feel the need to annoy me?"

"[Someone piggybacked us.]"

Aurora stood straight, and her voice went cold, "Say that again."

Trek, whose voice never changed replied, "[Someone used our line to get into the Martians Military computer network.]" After a pause to let his words sink in, he continued, "[I managed to kick them back out before they did any damage. But I had to move so fast that I couldn't tell if they were from off or on planet.]"

"Did the Mice notice anything?"

"[No. We got lucky that idiot didn't leed them right to us. And just to be safe I covered all traces and put up a few extra fire walls.]"

Sighing Aura rubbed the bridge of her nose, and let her voice thaw back out, "Good job Trek. Your going to have to keep and eye out incase they try something again, if they're going to cause _us_ any problems I want to know more about them than _they_ do." She hung up and sighed again, leaning back against the wall she stared at the light above the door indicating the floor she was on. She mumbled to herself, "I'ts been a long day." "(_And it was pliers, not a hammer_.)"

* * *

><p>8:35p.m.<p>

Modo walked into the motor pool, and seeing his Bros where their bikes were sitting together on one side of the room, farthest from the door, went to join them. Smiling he asked, " Your not headin' out for a night ride without me are ya Bros?"

Throttle looked up from checking his brakes, and chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it big guy." The golden furred Mouse stood, stretching his legs, and noticed the tired look of his friend, "You look beat, do I want to ask how your date went?"

Sitting on his own ride Modo looked thoughtful before answering, "It was _weird_. Speaking of dates wasn't Vincent bragging all yesterday about some hot date he was supposed to be on tonight?" The two looked at the white furred mouse that was grumbling to himself as he finished tightening a bolt on his red racer.

Knowing his friends wouldn't stop staring at him till they had the answers they wanted, he crossed his arms over the red muscle shirt he wore, and said, "It was not _my_ fault, the babes around here are all obsessed with getting married. It was only our first date and the second I got to the restaurant, she picked out, she kept talking about our futures."

Throttle smirked at his younger bro, "Since when are you above stringing a girl along?"

Rubbing the back of his head nervously Vincent mumbled, "It was actually going fine till we got to her place and started making out."

"And?" Both Mice asked.

"I called her by the wrong name." He shot a dirty look at the Mice now laughing at him.

Throttle choked out, "Yup, that will end a date fast."

Modo turned to their leader and asked, "What about you bro, you've been missin' all day."

"Yeah well, I definitely wasn't having as much fun as you two. I was talking to Dr. Sheild, he thinks that everything we learned about Humans while we were there might aid Mars when we're ready to open communications with Earth. But if you ask me, I think the guy was obsessed with Charley girl, he got way too interested whenever I mentioned her name, and by the end he just kept asking questions about how we would hang out at the garage, or how often we stayed at her place. He _loved_ the story of her using my boxers for shorts."

It was Vin's turn to laugh as he said, "Well it was pretty funny when you found out she had sewn up the fly, although you probably would have rather been told _before_ you wore them again, and drank a twelve pack of root beer. HAHAHA!"

Modo chuckled, "Yeah, not the happiest thing to find out when you gotta go that bad."

Throttle with a sigh, added, "I may not cus often, but Charlie sure learned some interesting Martian words, through the bathroom door, that day." They all laughed at the memory, untill they heard the door at the far side of the room open for two bikes to pull in.

Seeing Rimfire, Modo smiled, happy to see his nephew, then scowled at the Rat that he didn't trust. The two newcomers didn't seem to have noticed the others, but the three bikers could clearly hear them.

Slate and Rimfire took off their helmets and stood from their bikes. Slate stretched his legs groaning, "Bodies just are not meant to stay in that position for so long."

Rimfire chuckled at him, "Maybe you should have stretched first."

"Ha ha, ow" he brought his hand up to his sore mouth. "I think your overbite split my lip."

"I don't know why you're complaining, I'm the one that won't be able to sit right for a week." He said rubbing his tail. Both men were laughing as Rimfire put his arm around Slate's waist and the Rat put his arm, heavily, around the young man's shoulders, and they headed out of the room.

The last thing heard was Slate saying, "I could really use a cigarette right now."

Throttle and Vincent stared openmouthed at the now empty doorway the two had walked through. Vinnie was the first to speak, "Umm, do we know what to think of this?"

Throttle numbly answered, "Nope."

"Did the big guy hear it?"

Hearing a loud thud as something heavy hit the ground behind them, Throttle said, "Yup."

The two looked down at their unconscious friend, "Sooo, how do you think he's taking it?"

* * *

><p>okay so I have a few notes that involve you<p>

1 if you want to know what horrible horror happened to poor Rimfire's ankle I will write a side story but only if I get five reviews otherwise tuff tooties teehee.

2 I'm going to be writing some short chapters for a little while as kinda like filler so if you would like a chap about any certain characters or for something to happen (as long as it doesn't interfere with the story) just ask, in fact I'd really appreciate it.

3 Rimfire's orientation has yet to be decided if anyone would like to place their vote.


	8. Ch8 INFO

**Sorry, not a real chapter.**

Ok I haven't given up on this story, I am just having some problems. But to let everyone know that I'm still working on it, i am adding this little info chapter that I decided would be too much trouble to add into the story, but I thought was a little bit of interesting background.

Hundreds of years ago The Velcan and other Species traveled to Earth and landed in Japan. The aliens and humans greatly influenced each other. The Humans, not being able to understand the whole alien thing, decided that the advanced races were Demons and Gods. When some of the aliens started to take advantage of the weaker humans the Velcans sent their top Taijiya warriors to protect the human villages that were hosting them, the humans afterward assumed the word Taijiya meant demon slayer. The humans also mistook the word ninjen for human when to the Velcan's it meant inferior. (I learned what little Japanese i know from reading Inuyasha fan-fiction, so if my translations are wrong and someone reading this actually knows Japanese please feel free to correct me.)

Well, I think the only logical explanation for why aliens speak with Earth accents is that throughout history different aliens had to have visited Earth. Hard Rock and his girlfriend's people were obviously influenced by Europe, or maybe Europe was influenced by the visiting aliens. Let's face it earth was probably a great vacation spot, what with all the different climates and landscapes, there is something/somewhere for every species. And the reason everyone speaks English is because in a Universe where all the different species would need to communicate, the advanced people would have come up with a universal language (they still have their own languages of course). The only question is...whether Earth was where the language started or if we picked up the universal language, (basic), from them. And whichever Species is causing crop circles seriously needs to get a different hobby.

For more info about my O.C.'s check out my page on Deviant where I wrote a short BIO for them


	9. Ch9 Girly Girl

"regular talk", "(_thinking_)", ""air Quotes"", _emphasise_

Ok, this isn't one of the short chaps I was asked for, but my muse finally had an idea so I went with it. This chapter is inspired by an argument I had with my BF, and football season.

And the three notes at the bottom of chapter 7 still apply :)

* * *

><p>Modo had tried for over a week to talk to Rimfire alone, which since they shared quarters should have been easy, but since Carbine's aid went to care for a sick family member Rimfire was the General's new gopher. No one was sure what the boy was doing but when he finally dragged back to his room late at night he would collapse on his bed, fully clothed, asleep before his head hit the pillow, and be gone again before his uncle woke in the morning. So when the Bros saw a small team football game starting in the base courtyard it seemed like the perfect way to relieve a little stress. The rules were simple, (since they weren't allowed to use weapons for games within city limits), two teams made of three or four players would face off and when the ball is thrown in the air they all grab for it and try to crush each other into the ground, once a player is on the ground they are out, and the team that gets the ball to the other teams end zone wins. The losing team is replaced by a new team untill one team is left to claim victory, and bragging rights.<p>

Several hours into the game the Bros were the reigning champs, and the ruff housing soldiers had an audience gathered around the courtyard. Sitting on a bench closest to the field was Primer, waving her hands around to dry her new hot pink nail polish, Trek, cursing at his laptop again, and poor Rimfire, who after only a few minutes of enthusiastically cheering on his uncle had stretched out on his stomach in front of the bench and began snoring.

After pounding another team, Vincent cheered for himself in the end zone, "Who is the baddest Mamajama in the cosmos? That's right, it's me, Vincent Van'Wham!"

Modo rolled his eye, "Your not playing alone, you know."

Chuckling, Throttle asked the crowd of Freedom Fighters awaiting their turns to play, "Alright you mud puppies, who are our next victims?"

"OH, OH, ME, I wanna be on the next team!", All the men stared in shock before they burst into laughter at Primer, jumping up and down giddily. With a pout she crossed her arms and said, "What's so funny?"

Modo, called out to her, "Sweety, this is a full contact game, a little thing like you could get hurt."

"Or break a pretty nail." Vinny teased, causing Throttle to laugh at the very girly girl in front of them, dressed in a pink halter top, short shorts, and pink high heel high-tops, not to mention the pigtails tied with pink ribbons.

Growling through her teeth she yelled, "I'll show you what a little thing can do!" She grabbed Trek's arm, and a confused Rimfire's vest, and dragged the boys to the starting line, facing the startled Bro's.

Before Modo could object, Throttle regained his composure and quietly said to Modo and Vincent, "Let's let her have her fun."

Eye opening wide in panic Modo stutters out, "Bu, but she could get hurt, and what about the baby?!"

"No problem Bro, all we gotta do is carefully lay her on the ground and then she's out and back to painting her toes."

"And with the team she picked the game will be over before you can blink, and we can get back to the _real_ game." Vincent mocked, jerking his thumb at the boys standing on either side of the perky blond girl.

Modo, still not sure this was a good idea, said, "Ok, but be _real_ careful, I don't want her gettin' hurt."

With both teams facing each other on the starting line, Throttle prepared himself to gently grab the young female, while Vinny smirked at the scrawny red-head, and Modo stood in front of his nephew.

Rimfire looked at Trek and said, "You know this is going to end painfully, right?"

Sighing, Trek's simple response was, "Yup." And then, just as the Mouse acting as referee tossed the ball into the air, both young men surprised everyone by taking a big step back_, behind_ Primer.

The next thing Throttle knew, everything went black. When he blinked his vision clear he looked at Vincent laying next to him in the dirt, who looked back at him and asked, "Did you get the plate number of the truck that drove over us?" They then looked at their end zone, where a very happy Primer was doing a victory dance.

Modo stood staring at the tall young woman dancing, (badly). It had all happened so fast that for the life of him he couldn't figure out how his Bros had gotten layed out flat. He felt his nephews hand on his shoulder, and looked down to see Rimfire trying hard to hold back a smile as he said, "And you used to wonder _why_ I was so afraid of her when we were kids."


End file.
